Fork in the Road
by Rukiyo
Summary: Natsu and Tsuna are twins who have sinned together since they were eight. Giotto is a man who's life revolves around sex for his own amusement. When these three meet, they come to a fork in the road. G277218 A72G27
1. Prologue

This has been pestering me for a few days while I have been studying for my exams. I decided to take a break from studying math to upload this, which I wrote last night... Honestly, I love 7227, G27 and all that good stuff... It crossed my mind a few years ago to write one myself.. however, I never got around to do so. That is, until now haha.

I can't say much about this at the moment because I'm not exactly in the mood to rant because I should be getting ready for my first ever exams next week.

A few warnings would be that there's twincest yaoi and shota... sex... lots of that, and... well it's just a messed up story. Yeah, I'm a weird 14 year old. Let's leave that be.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

Natsu and Tsuna had always been as close as twins could be. They experienced everything together from internal to external. Natsu was the older twin by a few minutes. The two of them had unruly and naturally spiky brown hair and their eyes were only a slightly lighter shade of brown. Natsu's eyes were slightly sharper than Tsuna's, almost like they were half lidded. Tsuna had big brown eyes that seemed so innocent and pure… however, they were deceitful.

The two twins had done sinful things since they were young boys of the age of eight. Natsu had witnessed something while flipping through the channels of the living room TV one sleepless night after he came across a certain channel. Natsu's eyes had narrowed in on the screen and a light blush stained his cheeks as the poorly produced late night television show was carved into his memory. A young woman mostly likely in her early twenties was sprawled across a bed and a man was looming over her. Natsu's eyes were wide as he lowered the volume on the T.V and fidgeted uncomfortably as the woman's moans reached his ears. He rubbed his legs together and looked down to see his body reacting.

Immediately he had rushed to his shared bedroom and stood by his younger brother's bedside as a shaky moan escaped his lips. Tsuna stirred and glanced up to see Natsu looking down at him with a pained expression. Almost immediately, Tsuna woke up and asked his brother what was wrong. Natsu had asked him if he knew anything about what was going on with his lower body and the younger boy did not know. Natsu's eyes were glazed over and his pajama bottoms were getting unbearably tight. He pushed Tsuna down on their (usually) shared bed and the younger boy, being the caring one he was, had asked what was wrong.

Tsuna had only been able to ask that before Natsu took off their pants and then the younger could only bite his lip when their hips met. Natsu had let out a mewl and Tsuna looked interested and curious as a sudden feeling of pleasure had jolted through his body. Natsu rubbed up against his brother as the other one met his grinding frantically. In the matter of a few moments, the two climaxed and the both looked at each other through half lidded eyes as Natsu leaned down and kissed his twin, the other kissing back happily.

"Tsuna…," Natsu breathed. Tsuna was still panting as he looked at his older brother. "Don't tell anyone about this…"

"Okay…," Tsuna replied in a breathless voice. "It'll be our secret, Natsu."

Natsu had changed their clothes and cleaned up the mess the two had made. He helped Tsuna change his clothes and then the two got into Natsu's bed and fell asleep in each other's embrace.

Xxx

Giotto was a handsome Italian teenager with spiky blonde hair that seemed to be naturally all over the place. He was suave and sly, knowing just what to say at the right time; therefore, everyone he met became fond of him quite easily, especially with his charisma just leaking out of him. His smile was as misleading as his personality. One would say that he was the kindest person in the world, always helping someone in need and being able to talk his way in and out of anything he desired. The truth behind his personality is that he is a man that is fairly sadistic and loves the pain of others. He had never loved anyone once; the people he had dated were only for sexual preferences. For one thing, he loved sex. No one has ever shared a night with him and managed to stay around him for a day longer. However, there are only a few exceptions to this fact: his close companions Alaude, G and Cozart were the only ones who he had stayed close with for more than four years; they knew who he really was and seriously did not give a fuck what he did. Heck, he even gave them something to enjoy when he shared his partners (though most of the time they declined).

The only reason they hung around Giotto was not because of his charisma, looks or anything of the sort. They just stuck around because they knew him before he was introduced to this dark side of himself and they decided to tag along for the ride to see where this would take the man. They knew that eventually this would lead to somewhere he may not want to be, heck, even Giotto knew. They would just keep going on for the ride. That is, until they met a fork in the road.


	2. Firsts and Threats

72/Natsu is bottom... yep the older one.

Chapter 3 is almost done (I worked on it a bit earlier this morning)... however, I'm going back to studying after I upload this~ Lol the only thing that will keep me entertained will probably be if I get reviews... something to read lol. Meh.

* * *

"Hey Tsuna… put it in me," Natsu whispered while the two were in the bath. Tsuna's eyes had widened as large as dinner plates when he heard that request from his older brother.

"B-but Natsu!" Tsuna said worriedly. "It'll hurt…!"

"I know, but if it's you Tsuna, I know it'll feel good," Natsu rasped as he reached into the clear bath water to hold onto Tsuna's length. Tsuna moaned as Natsu stroked him at an unyielding pace.

"But how do two boys… do it? W-we're only sixteen," Tsuna managed to say between his moans. Natsu's cheeks were flushed as he reached backwards.

"You put it in this hole," he said before hesitantly sticking a finger inside and wincing in pain. Tsuna's face was covered with complete worry as he watched his older brother finger his hole. Swallow the lump in his throat, Tsuna reached over to stroke his older brother's length as he watched the scene before him. Natsu moaned and panted as he added another finger and began to scissor himself. Glancing at Tsuna's length for a moment, he deemed himself prepared and crawled over to Tsuna, splashing the water around a little.

Natsu had a sharp inhale of breath as he lowered himself onto his brother's member while the other looked up with glazed eyes. "A-ah! N-Natsu… you're so tight…!"

"Mmn!" Natsu bit him lip as he felt the skin tear a little and winced in pain. Tsuna's eyes widened in horror as he saw blood float to the surface of the water.

"Natsu! We should stop! You're bleeding!"

"Tsuna, keep it down or mom will come upstairs," Natsu said in pain, kissing his twin. Tsuna looked as if he were about to cry. Natsu took a few more moments to adjust before he began to ride his younger brother, raising and dropping his hips slowly. Tsuna's eyes widened as he moaned lewdly and Natsu winced, trying to become accustom to the feeling of being filled. Natsu gasped when Tsuna thrusted his lips forward and hit a special part. "Aaah! T-Tsuna… hit that spot again…"

Tsuna smiled a little before thrusting his hips up again to meet his brother and hit him at his prostate once again. Natsu shuddered and cried out. Tsuna, loving the sound, reversed their positions and thrusted into his older brother at a rapid pace, making the other cried out. Careful to make sure Natsu's head did not hit the tap, Tsuna pushed him against the walls of the tub and thrusted frantically, making the older twin wail as the two met their release.

Nana was downstairs chopping vegetables when the two came downstairs, Natsu limping and holding onto Tsuna for his dear life. Nana could only blink and ask what had happened.

"Natsu slipped in the washroom and landed… funnily," Tsuna said smiling. Natsu pouted but hugging his younger brother lovingly. Nana could only giggle and smile warmly at their close brotherly bond. The only problem was that she did not know how close their bond really was.

Xxx

Giotto stared boredly at the new school he would be attending, Namimori High. Since he moved to Namimori, he had been crashing at Alaude's house, much to the man's younger brother's displeasure. Hibari was not exactly fond of Giotto and no one was exactly sure why, but Giotto would always tease the younger boy about it. Alaude and Hibari were half brothers; Alaude was the older sibling that was half French and half Japanese while Kyouya was fully Japanese, though he did pick up a few French words unintentionally from his older brother from time to time. The two were similar to no ends.

Alaude would claim that his younger brother must admire him so much to have stolen his infamous catchphrase "I'll bite you to death". Kyouya would only retort with saying that he had come up with the phrase years before the other. Alaude would only roll his eyes in mock annoyance and smirk much to Hibari's displeasure.

Alaude had something to attend to so he could attend school at the same time as Giotto, so he sent the blonde to his younger brother. Hibari, unwillingly assisted the older boy with finding his classes and informing him on the rules, not that the older boy was really listening as the boy ranted on about rules and that how if he disrupts the peace that Namimori that he'd bite him to death. Giotto would only chuckle as he walked beside the prefect as they walked toward his first class, passing a few students on the way.

A certain pair of twins caught his blue eyes.

"Natsu! I forgot my math notebook at home! The teacher's going to call on me today too, isn't he?" the twin with large eyes exclaimed.

"Stupid Tsuna, I knew you forgot it so I put in it my bag," Natsu said, poking his younger brother in the forehead. Natsu looked up to make eye contact with the new foreign student known as Giotto. Giotto smiled while Natsu just scoffed and returned his attention to his twin, who was looking at him with sparkles in his eyes.

"THANK YOU NATSU!" Tsuna jumped his older brother.

Giotto raised an eyebrow before he received a poke in the side that was rather painful. "Kyouya, what did I tell you about poking me with your toys?"

"Idiot, what did I tell you about calling me by my first name?" Hibari asked, glaring at the blonde while jabbing him again with his tonfa. Giotto just smirked before the two continued their way down the hall. Natsu watched them from the corner of his eye and caught Giotto staring at what seemed to be his younger twin. Tsuna seemed to be interested in the foreigner as he watched him disappear down the hall. Natsu frowned slightly before shrugging his shoulders and smiling at his twin.

"Tsuna, we're going to be late if we don't in class soon," Natsu said. "Reborn-sensei won't be happy if we're late…."

Tsuna yelped and grabbed Natsu's hand, pulling his twin down the hall in the same direction that Giotto and Hibari had gone in.

"SAFE!" Tsuna cried as he ran into the classroom, Natsu in toll.

"Haha, just barely," a boy with spiky black hair named Yamamoto Takeshi laughed.

"AS EXPECTED OF JUUDAIME!" Another boy with silver hair by the name of Gokudera Hayato exclaimed.

"Shut up and get to your seats," A man with a fedora said. Everyone in the class gulped and sat down obediently. Natsu passed Tsuna his forgotten notebook before Reborn started to call on students. Their hell.

Xxx

"Hey Kyouya," Giotto said, lying down in the comfy red couch in the Reception room. "Who were those two twins we passed in the hall this morning?"

"Why are you still here even though lunch is about to end?" Hibari growled. Giotto just grinned and Hibari rolled his eyes. "The twins? They are Sawada Natsu and Sawada Tsunayoshi, more commonly known as Tsuna."

"Oh? You know them?" Giotto asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sawada Natsu is a bordering herbivore and omnivore," Hibari said simply, signing a paper in front of him.

"Hmm… if Kyouya calls someone something other than a herbivore, he must be special…"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, however, is just a plain herbivore," Hibari said boredly. Giotto raised an eyebrow at Hibari's slight tone of distaste.

"Kyouya, is the idiot here?" Alaude asked, stepping into the room.

"Yes he is. What did I tell you about not knocking?" Hibari growled. Alaude just ignored him and grabbed Giotto by the collar.

"Idiot, class is starting in two minutes," Alaude muttered, dragging Giotto out of the Reception room and leaving the peeved Hibari in the office without a single thought. Hibari rolled his eyes at his brother's antics and decided to patrol the hallways for loitering herbivores.

Xxx

"I can't believe Tsuna forgot his freaking bag on the roof," Natsu grumbled to himself. Fortunately for him, Reborn let him out of the class to fetch it. Why not Tsuna himself? Well, Reborn deemed it better for the… lesser intelligent twin to stay in the class. Natsu was a B-average student while Tsuna bordered B and C marks. In the hallway he passed by the Giotto and Alaude, he passed by without a single glance at them while Giotto's eyes lingered on the boy as the other walked without a care.

_Sawada Natsu, huh?_

Xxx

"Kora! Listen up class, we're mixing with the second years for a co-op activity," A blonde teacher shouted to his current class. Adjusting his headband slightly he grinned at them. "You guys are going to merge with class 2-C for the rest of the day –kora!"

"Um… Colonello-sensei, why are we doing this?" A girl asked.

"Lal complains about her class not getting enough cooperation and involvement with other classes or the school for the matter," Colonello said shrugging his shoulders. "So you guys are stuck with her class. If you have any problems, take it up with her –kora!"

Many students paled at the sound of one of the teacher's name. Lal Mirch was a Spartan teacher. People wondered how the two teachers were dating; however, none was brave enough to question it aloud.

Tsuna glanced over at Natsu who seemed to be sitting uncomfortably. Tsuna smiled sympathetically at his older brother. They should lay off their _activities_ for a few days, maybe even weeks, for Natsu to adjust to this new addition…

"Sawada number two! Stop spacing out –kora!" Colonello shouted. Tsuna turned bright red and Natsu turned his head to raise an eyebrow at his younger twin. "Your bromance can wait for later –kora!"

Everyone in the class started laughing and Natsu just snickered a little at Tsuna's flustered appearance. He sent Tsuna a look and Tsuna turned even redder (if that was possible) at what he received telepathically. _Are you thinking of new ways to bang me or something?_

As their class waited for 2-C, Tsuna and Natsu were having a telepathic conversation through their eyes. After waiting a full five minutes, the door slammed open to reveal Lal Mirch in all her manly- WOMANLY glory.

_I told you, I was not thinking of that!_ –Tsuna

_Sure you weren't. _–Natsu

"LISTEN UP MAGGOTS! YOU GUYS ARE MIXING WITH MY IDIOT CLASS FOR TODAY!" Lal Mirch shouted to the class while Colonello smiled at his girlfriend. Everyone in the class paled as she called for her students to come in, her voice could be heard from miles away. Lal Mirch handed Colonello a list.

"Kora! Here's your partner (in crime) for today!" Colonello shouted.

"Yamamoto! You're with Aoi. Teru's with Mirai… Gokudera's with G –" a rather unhappy grunt from a certain silverette could be heard as Colonello called a few more names before nearing the end of the list. " –Sorry to break it to you Sawada twins, but you're split up –kora!"

"What?" Natsu exclaimed unhappily.

"You guys can't be together for _everything_," Lal Mirch scoffed. "Sawada Natsu's with Giotto and Sawada Tsunayoshi's with Alaude, case CLOSED. YOU GOT ME?"

Natsu's eyes narrowed but said nothing to retort to his teacher. Tsuna looked down sullenly at his desk.

"Now get in your forsaken partners and get to work! My idiot students have the assignment so get your asses on track!" Lal shouted and Natsu grimaced. Alaude walked to Tsuna's desk, scaring the poor boy while Giotto stood by Natsu's desk, much to the boy's displeasure.

"Let's just get this over with," Natsu grumbled, extending his hand for the worksheet after Giotto pulled up a chair. Giotto smirked and ignored the hand, sitting down on the chair and leaning back in the chair, paper in hand, having no intention of handing it over to Natsu. Natsu said nothing and glanced over at his twin who looked scared out of his mind.

"Let's start with simple introduction, ever hear of that?" Giotto asked smiling. Natsu looked at Giotto for a moment. _He's fallen for my charm already, too easy._

"Are you mentally retarded or something?" Natsu asked. Giotto blinked. "Do you really think that fake smile will work on me? I can tell you don't want to be here as much as I don't, so let's just get this stupid stuff over with."

"Hmm…," Giotto hummed. He was rather amused at this point. "Actually, I'm quite interested in this…"

"Bullshit," Natsu muttered. He placed his elbow on the table and rested his cheek in the palm of his hand and watched Colonello flirt with Lal Mirch with disinterest. "So we doing the assignment or no?"

"Might as well, I hear that Lal Mirch is a Spartan teacher," Giotto said smiling a little.

"Damn straight she is. She's like the female version of Reborn-sensei," Natsu said with a frown.

"Haha, I heard of Reborn-sensei, is he that evil?" Giotto asked. Natsu sighed and nodded. "I just transferred today, so I have yet to know, haha." Natsu did not seem to be interested by that piece of information. "Anyways, I'm Vongola Giotto, you?"

"Natsu… Sawada Natsu," Natsu said, lowering his arm so it resting horizontally on the table. Giotto put the paper on the table as Natsu pulled out a pencil and eraser.

Alaude glanced over from the frightened boy in front of him to see Giotto absorbed in work. He then moved his gaze to the uninterested teen beside his companion. Alaude wondered if he was going to be Giotto's new target…

He then glanced over at G and Gokudera and rolled his eyes. He looked back at Tsuna and caught him staring. "What is it?"

"U-Um… W-who's the person working with N-Natsu?" Tsuna asked affrightedly.

"Giotto," Alaude said, writing on the worksheet. "He transferred today,"

"O-oh… I see…"

"Like him?" Alaude asked as he looking over a paragraph on the assignment sheet boredly. Tsuna turned a light shade of red and shook his head. "Well, if you do, give up. It's no good."

"Um… Alaude-san, do you like h-him?" Tsuna asked. He mentally smacked himself when Alaude paused and glanced up at him.

"Nope. Actually, I quite frankly despise him," Alaude said before returning his gaze to his paper. "Though, he's my unfortunately childhood _friend_ so I'm stuck with him."

Tsuna laughed lightly. Alaude looked up and raised an eyebrow. "It seems like you're quite fond of him."

"Hm… really now?"

Tsuna squeaked and looked down embarrassedly. Alaude glanced behind him to see Giotto musing about something as the older twin rolled his eyes. He saw a glint in his friend's eyes and then he knew what he was planning.

"So Natsu," Giotto said.

"I never said you could use my first name," Natsu growled.

"Well can I?"

"No."

"Oh well, Natsu," Giotto grinned. Natsu glared at him but said nothing as he returned his attention back to the paper.

"Keep away from Tsuna," Natsu said darkly. Giotto blinked. Right. His younger twin.

"Why?" Giotto asked, interesting in where this conversation would lead. "Brother complex?"

"Hn." Giotto was not sure if that was a yes or no, but the dark glint in the boy's eyes told him to back off. Giotto decided to play with fire; maybe he'd be able to tame it. "Just stay away from him. I know your type."

"Oh really now, Natsu," Giotto drawled with an amused look on his face. He made sure to drawl especially on the younger boy's name. "Well, what if I were to say you won't be able to stop me from getting what I want?"

"I'll exterminate you," Natsu said coldly, sending a rather chilling glare to Giotto. Giotto smirked unfazed.

"Oh really now." Giotto leaned over and whispered in Natsu's ear. "I'd like to see you try."

That's when Natsu punched him.


	3. Apologies

I needed a break from studying for 2 hours straight... I did my math exam this morning and I think I did pretty well on it :D

One down, four more to go (I take Japanese classes on Saturdays and I have a midterm on that Damn it D: ) Oh and I added this story to the poll...

Thanks for the kind reviews!

_**REPLIES:**_

**Stormypeach1396** Lol, I was tempted to make a brawl out, but decided against it XD

**ToonyTwilight** Thank you!

**Rachel-chanx3** I was going to make Tsuna bottom, but then I thought "why not make Natsu bottom for once?" Good luck with your exams and thank you!

**Animefanatic-4ever** Haha, I just wanted to see it for once XD

**Totalamuto** Yeah, I made Giotto a prick for the purpose of the plot. He'll EVENTUALLY become nicer... Twincest IS awesome haha

**Ezcap1st** Thank you! I'll hopefully be able to make him kinder gradually...

* * *

Tsuna had seen Natsu do plenty of things throughout his life. Running around bare naked as a child… singing to a rather random song on the radio, wearing nothing but a pair of boxers and an apron while frying some eggs… However, Natsu punching someone was new. Sure Natsu had scared off any bullies that had attempted to take his money, but he never hit them… Somehow there was a blonde teenager by the name of Giotto sitting on the floor where he had fallen from the impact of a fist in his jaw. Natsu, Tsuna's older twin brother, was standing above him with a dark expression on his face and clenched teeth and fists.

Even Colonello and Lal Mirch looked shocked. They had never seen Natsu angered either, so this was a first for everyone. Even for Natsu. He never expressed his anger before, but somehow, the transfer student had managed to stir something up inside of him enough to make him use violence. Natsu took in a deep breath. Lal Mirch was the first to speak… well, shout.

"SAWADA NATSU! GET YOUR ASS TO THE DISCIPLINARY COMMITTEE NOW!"

Natsu growled, glaring at Giotto one last time before leaving the classroom, a dark aura surrounding him. Giotto sat on the ground, holding his cheek.

"Idiot," Alaude said under his breath as he walked over and pulled Giotto up by his arm. "What the hell did you say to him?"

"That I'd like to see him try to exterminate me," Giotto said shrugging and holding his cheek. "Never thought he'd actually hit me…"

Alaude sighed and frowned. "Let's go to the Infirmary for ice."

Giotto followed Alaude out of the classroom.

Gokudera glanced up at G who was watching the entire thing from the other side of the classroom with a frown on his face. "Tch, what the idiot do now?"

Gokudera glanced at Yamamoto who shrugged and Tsuna who looked shocked and mortified.

What happened to Natsu?

Xxx

Natsu stormed into the Reception Room with a dark look on his face and sat down on the couch. Hibari looked up from his papers to see the angered teen. Why doesn't anyone knock?

"Omnivore, why are you here? Don't you know how to knock?" Hibari asked slightly pissed.

"Fucking Lal Mirch sent me here," Natsu growled. Hibari raised a delicate brow. Natsu did not swear often.

"What did you do?" Hibari said, setting his pen down. Apparently, Natsu's trouble was more interesting than the committee budget and finances. He walked over and sat down beside the boy.

"I punched him," Natsu said after a moment. Hibari raised an eyebrow. "I punched that idiot…"

"Who did you punch?" He was getting rather irritated at the lack of information.

"Vongola… Vongola Giotto."

"You punched Giotto?" Hibari asked. Natsu glanced at him.

"You know him?"

"More or less," Hibari said. "You punched him?"

"Yeah…" Natsu leaned forward and took a deep breath. "I punched him… in the jaw."

"So you committed an act of violence on school grounds," Hibari asked displeased. Natsu sighed.

"Just let it go, Kyouya, I'm not in the mood," he groaned, holding his head. "I can't believe I snapped and punched someone…"

"I punched him before," Hibari said. "I tried biting him to death multiple times."

"Really now," Natsu said. It sounded more like a statement than a question. Hibari grunted. "He just fucking –!" He just could not find the right words. Natsu let out an exasperated sigh. "I hate his type."

"As do I," Hibari agreed. "Annoying."

"Fucking annoying," Natsu growled. "So what now? Am I suspended or some shit like that?"

"Watch your language," Hibari growled. Natsu rolled his eyes.

"Your threats don't work on me when I'm pissed," Natsu muttered. Hibari frowned.

"I'll bite you to death later," Hibari said. "I won't suspend you; you can at least know that. I'm actually quite amused that you managed to punch that idiot, let alone right in the jaw…"

"He's just…!"

"However, I for one know you do not snap very easily. Furthermore, I've seen quite the most irritable things that you would simply brush off. What did he say to you or do to make you punch him?" Hibari was demanding when he asked the question.

"Tsuna… He was staring at Tsuna before, so I gave him a warning to keep away from him… He said that I won't be able to stop him from getting what he wants…" Hibari raised an eyebrow. "I told him… I'd exterminate him…" Natsu paused for a moment to take a breath. "He said he'd like to see me try… Then someone snapped and I punched him."

"This started over your younger brother?" Hibari asked. Natsu nodded grimly. "Is he all you think about?" Natsu did not reply and Hibari scoffed. "The fact that you only think about that herbivore makes you a herbivore."

"Gee thanks," Natsu muttered sarcastically. "Just what I need, another fucking prick."

Hibari grumbled something incoherent. "Are you planning on going back to class?"

"Hell no. Mind excusing me from my classes?" Hibari nodded and made a few phone calls.

While he did so, Natsu reflected over what he had done to Giotto. He pondered if he should apologize.

"You're excused from your classes today," Hibari said, shutting his phone with a _click_. "However, mark my words, if this happens again, I will not be so lenient with you like today."

"Why _are_ you being so nice today anyways?" Natsu asked. Hibari was silent for a moment.

"It's because I don't like being indebted."

Xxx

Tsuna let out a sigh as he walked home with Gokudera and Yamamoto. Natsu had not gone back to class and when he checked with Hibari, Natsu was long gone. Tsuna wondered why Hibari shot him a distasteful look when he walked into the room. He wondered what happened between the prefect and his older brother. When Tsuna entered his house, he noticed his brother's shoes were there and immediately, Tsuna rushed upstairs. Slamming the door open with no thought of grace, he found Natsu with his face buried in his pillow and blanket pulled over his head.

"Natsu," Tsuna breathed. "What happened at school today?"

"I snapped…"

Tsuna walked over to Natsu's bed and rested his head on the large bump in the sheets. He discovered that to be Natsu's back. "What did he say to you?"

"Forget it…"

"Natsu…"

"Tsuna. I do not want to talk about it," Natsu said firmly. Tsuna frowned and Natsu sighed. Wiggling out of the blankets, Natsu looked rather stressed and Tsuna had a worried expression etched on his face. Natsu reached out and pulled Tsuna in his embrace. Natsu buried his face into the crook of Tsuna's neck and held onto the boy tightly. Tsuna wrapped his arms around his older brother and listened to his breathing as he moved carefully to sit on the bed as the two fell onto the pillow.

Nana was worried. She had seen her eldest son storm into the house and go up to his room with a stressed and pained expression. When she had asked what was wrong, he refused to come out from the sheets. She tried to get him to talk to her, but he would not tell her anything. A few hours later, her youngest son came upstairs and immediately rushed to their room. Worry taking the best of her, she walked up the stairs and called for her sons. When she received no reply, she walked towards their bedroom and opened the door. What she saw made her smile. The two were curled up peacefully on Natsu's bed in each others embrace. Nana smiled and closed the door, heading back downstairs to prepare dinner.

Xxx

Natsu grimaced as he walked to school hand-in-hand with Tsuna the next morning. "No."

Tsuna pouted unhappily. "Come _on_, Natsu!"

"No."

"You punched him! You should at least apologize!" Tsuna said exasperatedly.

"The idiot had it coming; I refuse to apologize to him!" Natsu said with a frown.

"Natsu…," Tsuna trailed off. Natsu furrowed his brows and glance at his twin and sighed.

"Fine, I'll apologize to that idiot senpai," Natsu muttered. Tsuna smiled happily. "What class is that idiot in again?"

"2-C," Tsuna said, squeezing Natsu's hand. The older twin sighed.

"Time to pay 2-C a visit then… Tsuna, go to class first."

"Eh? Why?"

"Reborn-sensei's going to kill you if you're anywhere close to late."

"Hiiiee! You're right!"

Natsu could only smile at his brother.

Xxx

"Vongola-san! There's someone here for you!" A female student shouted into the classroom. Giotto blinked and looked up to see who it was. He was quite surprised to see the boy who had punched him the other day standing there and staring at the floor. Giotto stood up from his little group that consisted of Alaude and G and walked over to the door to stare down at the younger boy before him.

"What is it, Natsu?" Giotto asked amused. Natsu frowned at the floor and muttered an apology.

"Sorry for punching you yesterday…"

Giotto blinked, so much for the thought of part 2 of yesterday's mishap. Giotto raised an eyebrow and then smirked. He ruffled Natsu's hair and grinned. "It's all good.

"When will you stop that?" Natsu asked. Giotto blinked again. "You're so fake… no offence."

Giotto frowned and then leaned down so he was eye level with Natsu. "Maybe it's because I like things this way."

"Really now," Natsu murmured. There was a moment of silence. "This does not change anything about what I said yesterday… stay away from Tsuna…" Giotto frowned. The boy comes to apologize to him and then he threatens him once again. "Please…" Natsu had a pained look in his eyes before he turned on his heel and walked down the hall, leaving a bewildered Giotto standing in the doorway.

Giotto went back to his seat where G. and Alaude were watching him from.

"What'd the kid want?" G asked.

"He apologized," Giotto said. "Then he threatened me again, though this time in a begging way… he even said please."

"Sawada Natsu said please to you?" Alaude asked, raising an eyebrow. Giotto nodded. "Hm…"

"I think I'll play around with them for a bit," Giotto said smirking. G rolled his eyes and Alaude's eyes narrowed. This wasn't going to end well.

Xxx

Tsuna let out an annoyed huff. His older brother had told him:

_"I apologized to him; he said that it's all good, so I guess I'm forgiven…"_

Which would have been fine with him, but he had added:

_"Though I really don't care if that idiot forgives me or not."_

Tsuna stared at the classroom signs. He was in the second year section and he had found 2-B… so 2-C should be beside it… Tsuna looked up. Bingo. He glanced at his watch. Ten minutes before lunch ends…

Taking a deep breath, he slid open the classroom door and popped his head inside. When he spotted a blob of blonde hair, he found the person who he was looking for.

"U-um…"

Giotto looked up from his sandwich to see Natsu –no… Natsu's twin brother Tsuna, looking at him nervously, fidgeting a lot. He blinked.

"Can I help you?" He asked after swallowing a piece of lettuce. Tsuna jumped a little and a light blush never left his cheeks. Giotto blinked in surprise when Tsuna bowed forward, Giotto swore his body was at a ninety-degree angle, and started apologizing.

"I'm sorry for my brother's behavior yesterday!" Tsuna squeaked. Giotto was quite for a few moments before he smirked. However, the smirk disappeared quickly before he smiled.

"It's alright," Giotto said, patting Tsuna's head. Tsuna looked up a little to see Giotto smiling and his blush darkened. "You're Tsunayoshi, right?"

Tsuna stood up straight and nodded. "Y-yes!"

"I heard about you from Natsu," Giotto said. Tsuna blinked. Natsu let Giotto call him by his first name?

"R-really?" Tsuna was still blushing. Giotto's smile did not falter as he nodded. Giotto glanced at the clock.

"Tsunayoshi, there are five more minutes left until lunch ends, isn't Natsu going to get worried?" Giotto asked. Tsuna glanced at his watch and squeaked.

"Natsu will be worried, but Reborn-sensei will kill me!" He cried. Giotto sweat dropped. Was Reborn _THAT_ scary? Tsuna quickly bowed again. "Sorry again about Natsu! I hope you two will get along from now on! Good bye V-Vongola-san!"

"Just call me Giotto," Giotto said smiling that fake smile of his. "I'll call you Tsuna, okay?" Tsuna blushed and nodded. "I hope the both of us get along, and I'm sure things will work out between Natsu and I. I really want to be friends with him."

Tsuna looked overjoyed. Tsuna smiled and nodded before rushing out of the classroom.

"Damn that idiot… Running off at lunch…," Alaude grumbled as he walked towards his classroom. He blinked as Tsuna walked past him jubilantly. "The hell happened to him?"

Walking inside of the classroom he saw Giotto throwing away some plastic wrap in the trash can with an amused expression on his face. "Was Tsunayoshi just here or something?"

"Yep," Giotto said. He took a gulp from his water bottle that was on his desk. "Came to apologize on Natsu's behalf…."

"Really now," Alaude muttered. "Sounds just like him."

"Alaude, do you know anything about those two twins?" Giotto asked.

"Somewhat, Kyouya's acquaintances with Natsu," Alaude said. "I talked to him a few times… Sawada Tsunayoshi on the other hand, sticks to Natsu like glue and vice-versa."

"I see," Giotto murmured. "Alaude, what would you say to me sharing those twins with you once I get them wrapped around my finger like the others?"

Alaude was quiet for a few moments before he looked at Giotto. "If you do actually manage to do that, I'd prefer the older one than that wimpy herbivore."

Giotto raised an eyebrow and then smirked before he was whacked in the head with a textbook. "Giotto, one of these days…" G. looked disapproving with a straw in his mouth like a cigarette and his textbook resting on his shoulder. Giotto raised an eyebrow.

"A straw? Seriously G.?" Giotto asked with a disbelieving look. G just rolled his eyes again and smacked Giotto again with his textbook.

"Natsu's feisty," G said while chewing on his straw. "Especially when it comes to Tsuna… you'll get burnt if you play with fire, Giotto."

"And you know this because…?" Giotto asked holding the growing bump on his head.

"Hayato."

"Oh… AM I THE ONLY ONE WITHOUT SIBLING CONNECTIONS?"

"… There's your older brother…" G said. Giotto rolled his eyes.

"He's all the way in fricken Italy…!"

"Language." A pencil shot past Giotto and grazed his cheek. Giotto blinked dumbly as he reached up to feel his cheek and then looked at the pencil stabbed into the wall.

"Uh-oh… Reborn-sensei," G. said quietly. He quickly left to go sit down. Alaude, fortunately for him, did not have to run across the room to his seat and make a fool of himself like G. and Giotto did, had sat down at his seat because they were conveniently close to it.

Giotto was flabbergasted as he plopped down in his seat to stare up at the teacher in front of him wearing a fedora. So this was Reborn. Shit.

Xxx

Natsu let out a shaky moan as he gripped the soft brown locks in front of him.

"Tsuna… Tsuna... oh god," Natsu whispered in sheer pleasure.

Nana had gone out for some grocery shopping while leaving her two children at home. The twins, deeming it was safe, engaged in their sinful activities which consisted of Tsuna kneeling in front of Natsu, who was sitting on the bed, and giving him head. Tsuna, eager to please his brother, tried to take Natsu deeper into this mouth only to choke and sputter when Natsu's essence hit him at full force at the back of his throat.

"Oh shit," Natsu said, sobering up. "Are you alright Tsuna?"

"Yeah," Tsuna coughed. "I'm fine…"

Natsu ran a hand through his sweat matted hair. "You're a freaking natural Tsuna."

"So… you liked it?" Tsuna inquired. Natsu grinned and nodded.

"Hell yeah." Natsu leaned down and kissed Tsuna's cum stained lips. Cleaning up Tsuna's face with his tongue, Natsu tasted himself and felt himself getting turned on by the arousing faces Tsuna was showing him. "Tsuna…"

"Yeah," his brother whispered back, knowing what the older one was going to request. Tsuna reached back and gently plunged a finger into Natsu's heat, causing the other one to shudder. Natsu gripped Tsuna's shoulders when Tsuna's moved his index finger in and out of the tight warmth. Tsuna licked and played with Natsu's nipples to make him forget about the pain of his finger. He could feel Natsu clamping up on his finger, tense. "Relax, nii-chan.."

"Ah…!" Natsu gasped as another finger was added. Tsuna smiled at the sight before him. Natsu's flustered appearance with his ears clouded with lust for him. Tsuna mused as he took hold of Natsu's dick with his free hand and started stroking it in time with the thrust of his two fingers. Natsu's breathing hitched and then he let out a shaky moan of approval. Tsuna ran his thumb over the slip and watched as pre-cum leaked out. Scissoring his older brother, Tsuna sucked at Natsu's neck, leaving a trail of love bites and hickeys across the smooth and sweaty flesh.

When Tsuna pulled his fingers out, Natsu moaned at the lost, causing Tsuna to chuckle lightly. He unzipped his pants and gestured for Natsu to come over. Opening his mouth, Natsu took Tsuna's length into his mouth and started to suck, making sure to completely cover the penis with his saliva. "That's good, Natsu... Turn around…"

Natsu did as told as he turned around, giving Tsuna a lovely view of his behind. Natsu felt Tsuna grip onto his hips and enter him slowly, causing him to gasp. Tears formed in his eyes, still not used to the feeling of being filled. Tsuna leaned forward and placed a kiss on Natsu's collarbone, a kiss of reassurance. "Don't be so tense, Natsu."

"Y-yeah…," Natsu managed to stutter back before his eyes widened when Tsuna pulled out fully and thrusted back into him. Natsu, with the help of Tsuna, met his younger brother's thrusts when he was pulled backwards while Tsuna thrusted forwards, making Natsu cry out in pleasure.

"Natsu…," Tsuna moaned as he thrusted forward rapidly. Natsu gasped and clawed at the floor. "I love you…"

"Ah!" Natsu cried out and came over the floor messily. Tsuna followed quickly after, releasing into his older brother. Natsu shuddered as he felt Tsuna pull out and cum dripped down his thighs. Tsuna stared at Natsu's hole, feeling pleased that it was his essence dripping out of the boy. He leaned over and hugged his brother.

"Tsuna… love you too," Natsu whispered back.


	4. Dates and Molestation

There's not much for me to study for my English Exam tomorrow... So I decided to write chapter 4... Yeah... I have no life. My Art exam today was rather stupid... A girl I know cellphone went off... a guy was stalling while my friend was joking around too much... again. Yeaah... Typical day with my Visual Arts class haha.

You guys seem to have a big problem with Natsu being bottom O.o ... There's a reason Natsu's bottom, don't worry, Tsuna will be the Uke soon enough... hopefully.

**_Replies:_**

**Totalamuto**: Haha, Giotto's a prick in this, isn't he? XD. Oh, that sounds interesting, it must be nice to have a plot bunny day... I needed one of those a few weeks ago haha. You should write that :o. I have been told that from time to time, however, as a heads up, I usually have this huge burst of inspiration and then I update slower and slower until it's dead... hopefully, I'll be able to finish this until my motivation dies.

**Stormypeach1396**: He's bottom because I want him to be... :D

**Loveyaoigirl4ever**: Nope, Natsu's not going to be top for a while...

**Dreamwishstarx3**: Mm.. a more specific pairing list would be:

G27

G72

A72

1872

2772/7227

**Ezcap1st**: It's because they've never been introduced to it yet. I planned them to learn about... easier sex later on, they're just newbies right now LOL... YES. YOU NOTICED ALAUDE! I thought everyone forgot about him... Thank you!

**Rachel-chanx3**: Giotto's older brother... I have yet to reveal that haha. G. is now smoking straws. YUSH. Haha, glad you liked it, I don't think I'm good at writing lemons, yet...

* * *

Natsu grumbled something as he carried a large stack of paper.

"What was that omnivore?" Hibari asked, his eyes narrowing. Natsu rolled his eyes.

"Why the hell am I carrying your paperwork?" Natsu asked.

"It's because you owe me," Hibari said simply.

"I thought you did that because _you_ didn't want to owe _me_!" Natsu cried.

"I returned the favor when you barged into my office and not biting you to death while you ranted out your feelings. I even talked to you about it," Hibari said smugly. "Now you owe me for excusing you from your classes."

"What the hell?" Natsu growled. "I would have skipped if you didn't anyways!"

"Then I would have to bite you to death," Hibari said simply.

"Then I'd kick you in the nuts."

"Hn. Coincidence?"

"What?" Natsu muttered.

"Your name, Natsu… if you write it in Katakana and if it's supposedly English… you'll get Nuts…"

Natsu looked at Hibari with a disbelieving look. "You're kidding me…"

"I do not kid," Hibari muttered. Natsu's eyes narrowed. "Nuts."

"IT'S NA-TSU, NOT NUTS!"

Xxx

Tsuna stood in the hallway quietly, waiting for his companions. Gokudera had to stick around the science room because he blew it up and Verde did not take too kindly to that. Yamamoto had baseball practice. Natsu was helping out Hibari. Tsuna looked down at his bento and then looked around. His friends were still nowhere in sight. Tsuna sighed. They told him to start eating without them, but frankly, Tsuna liked the company…

"Hm? Tsuna? Why are you just standing here?"

Tsuna blinked and looked up.

"O-oh, Giotto-san," Tsuna said blinking.

"Just Giotto," the blonde said grinning. "So, where's everyone?"

"Yamamoto has baseball… Gokudera's being held back by Verde-sensei, Natsu's helping Hibari-san," Tsuna said. Giotto raised an eyebrow.

"So they left you by yourself for lunch?" Giotto asked. Tsuna shrugged.

"More or less…"

"Want to eat lunch with me?" Giotto asked with a smile. Tsuna blushed.

"W-wouldn't I be a b-bother?" Tsuna asked. Giotto laughed. _Too easy._

"Of course not, G. and Alaude ditched me too haha," Giotto said flashing a grin. He put an arm around Tsuna's shoulders. "Come on; let's go eat lunch on the roof."

Xxx

Natsu looked like he was ready to kill someone. He got dragged into helping Kyouya with bringing materials. He looked up. How the hell was he going to get a box that was on a higher shelf than he was? He looked around. No step ladder in sight. Another problem was that Hibari was making him carry more than one box, considering there was only one of him; he would have to make multiple trips. That is, if he managed to even get box one down.

Natsu sighed and tried getting on his tippy toes and extending both arms again with no avail, his fingers not even brushing against the box. "I am never doing anything for Kyouya ever again." He tried once again, over to feel someone push up against him from behind and take the box for him. Natsu looked up to see Alaude holding the box.

"Do you drink enough milk?" Alaude asked. Natsu grimaced.

"Yes I do," Natsu grumbled.

"Sure you do. What do you need to heavy box for?" Alaude asked, examining the box in his arms.

"Kyouya."

"Ah." Alaude nodded.

"Making me carry three boxes, who does he think I am? Superman?" Natsu grumbled, reaching for the box in Alaude's arms. Alaude chuckled and held the box high enough so the boy could not reach it. "The freaking Skylark brothers at work…"

Skylark brothers. That was the nickname Natsu had created for Hibari and Alaude. The idea of skylarks was introduced to him when Tsuna mentioned it one day when the two were doing their homework together. Since then, Natsu had a habit of calling them the Skylark Brothers, which was always followed by a long sigh.

"Alaude, stop teasing him," G. muttered, crossing his arms. Natsu jumped. He hadn't noticed the redhead until now.

"Shouldn't you guys be with the idiot?" Natsu asked raising an eyebrow. G's mouth was set as a thin line before he shrugged. Natsu's eyes narrowed but then he felt the weight of the box of his head and yelped. G snorted. "Alaude! What the hell?"

"Take the box already; I still need to get you the other two," Alaude said. Natsu turned around to look at Alaude with wide eyes.

"Really? Wait… WHY ARE YOU BEING SO NICE TODAY?"

"Kyouya texted me because you don't have a cell phone," Alaude muttered, handing the box to Natsu, who nearly dropped it. G rolled his eyes and took the heavy box away from the boy.

"I'll take this one," G said. Natsu grinned when Alaude handed him the second box and held the third box.

"Thanks guys," Natsu said.

"Sure thing, now let's get going," G said. "Apparently Mini-Alaude threatened to eat our lunches if we're not there soon."

"What!" Natsu cried out. "Let's get going then!"

Alaude just raised an eyebrow when Natsu ran into the door by accident. G just shook his head.

Xxx

Tsuna's eyes darted around the roof, trying to find something to stare at to distract him from the awkwardness of the situation. Currently, he was on the roof eating lunch alone with Giotto in complete silence.

"S-so… G-Giotto… How do you find Nami High?" Tsuna asked, trying to start a conversation to ease the tension. Giotto shrugged.

"It's okay…" He trailed off and then he stopped to think about something. "There are some interesting people here."

"Really now…," Tsuna replied.

"Yep. You're one of them." Giotto grinned when a hue of pinks and reds make themselves evident on Tsuna's face. "So Tsuna. How about we get together afterschool to get to know each other better? I recently discovered this nice café…" Tsuna turned a darker shade of red.

"S-sure," Tsuna said smiling. "I'd like that…"

Easy. Too easy… Maybe that was why Natsu was so insistent on him staying away from his precious little twin brother. Heh, what a doting brother… Giotto smiled at Tsuna.

"I'll come pick you up from your class afterschool."

Tsuna nodded and returned his attention to his bento, not catching Giotto's smirk.

Xxx

"You're going to go out with a friend afterschool?" Natsu asked. Tsuna nodded.

"Sorry, I can't go home with you today…," Tsuna looked at the floor. He felt like a traitor, especially when he was telling him afterschool and not before…

"It's alright, I was planning on go out with a friend afterschool today too," Natsu lied. Tsuna blinked. "So who're you going with?"

"Tsuna."

Natsu froze. "Giotto? You're going out today with Giotto?" Natsu seethed through clenched teeth.

"Y-yeah," Tsuna said blushing. Natsu's gaze hardened and then he closed his textbook with a rather loud bang. Tsuna jumped in surprise. "N-Natsu?"

"I'll see you at home tonight," Natsu said, shoving his books in his bag and storming out of the classroom. That is, not before he sent Giotto a glare, catching the older teen's smug expression.

"Natsu…," Tsuna said sadly. Giotto raised an eyebrow.

"He's just feeling lonely," Giotto laughed. Tsuna furrowed his brows, feeling a little guilty. "He'll be fine." Tsuna nodded but he couldn't ignore the feeling twisting in his gut.

Xxx

"KYOUYA!" Natsu slammed open the Reception Room's door, startling quite a few passersby. The prefect looked absolutely irascible.

"Sa-wa-da Na-tsu. What did I tell you about –"

"Kyouya, let's go out!" Hibari looked completely taken off guard.

"What was that?" Hibari asked.

"Geez, let's go out to a café!" Natsu repeated. Hibari let out a sigh. Café. Right.

"What brought this up, omnivore?" Hibari asked, setting his pen down.

"I just want to go out to a café…"

"Liar," Hibari muttered. He let out a sigh. "Fine, let's go."

The two left the office, leaving the poor vice standing there. "Um… Kyou-san?" Poor Kusakabe.

Xxx

Natsu looked like he wanted to slaughter someone. The grim expression on his face as he heard his twin giggle from the other side of the seat turned darker when he heard a deeper voice join in.

"Kyouya, exactly why did you choose this café?" Natsu asked.

"The coffee here is acceptable," Hibari said simply.

"Are you serious?" Hibari's eyes narrowed and Natsu rolled his. "Okay then, answer this then… exactly why did you pick a café with _them_ in here?"

"I didn't know they were here," Hibari said simply. "Also, I did not know you did not want to be in the same proximity as them."

"Kyouya…"

"?"

"Shut up."

Hibari looked amused at Natsu's peeved expression. The waitress came over with their orders. Natsu blinked as she set down his cream soda, but also set down a slice of cake. Hibari looked amused as Natsu just stared at it. Kyouya took a sip of his coffee and then looked at Natsu still staring at the cake.

"I ordered it for you," Kyouya said.

"A-ah… Thanks…" Natsu continued to stare at it.

"What are you doing? Do you want me to feed you or something?" Hibari teased, picking up Natsu's fork. Natsu turned pink and snatched the fork back.

"I am quite capable of feeding myself, thank you very much," Natsu retorted. Hibari smirked and sipped his coffee. Natsu took a bite and then blinked. "It's good."

"Of course it is, if it weren't, I would have bitten them to death," Kyouya stated simply. The staff in the back sighed with relief while Natsu rolled his eyes.

"Oh, how's Hibird's wing?" Natsu asked, taking a sip of his cream soda.

"It's healed and he's been flying for a week now," Hibari said. "He sticks around me though."

"So you're his new owner?" Natsu asked. Hibari nodded. "I fear for his safety."

"He's welcome to leave me anytime he wants," Hibari said simply. He then thought of something and smirked. "You, on the other hand, are stuck until you have owed me back for taking you here and paying for your food."

"I can pay for myself!" Natsu said, raising his voice a bit. "Y-you didn't need to take me here…!"

"Oh but then dates don't work that way, do they?" Hibari teased. Natsu grew red. Hibari was not sure if it was red with anger or embarrassment.

"We. Are. Not. On. A. Date." Natsu hissed.

"Hn." Natsu rolled his eyes. Hibari could be such a prick at times.

"Maybe I should have asked someone else…"

"They wouldn't take you," Hibari said simply. Natsu frowned.

"Kyouya…"

"Hn?"

"You suck."

"Eh? Natsu?" Natsu froze. Hibari glanced over slightly at Tsuna and Giotto before sipping his coffee.

"Oh hey," Natsu said blinking. He had forgotten Tsuna was there for a second.

"H-Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked. Hibari looked up from his coffee to see Tsuna greeting him with a bow. He scoffed.

"Kyouya," Natsu growled sternly. Hibari's eyes narrowed before he looked at Tsuna and nodded in acknowledgement.

"So. What are you two doing here?" Giotto asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We decided to hang out afterschool and Kyouya just picked some random café for coffee," Natsu muttered. It was mostly, if not completely, true.

"Hn." Hibari returned his attention back to his lovely coffee.

"Never thought you were the one for sweets," Giotto said, glancing at the soda and the cake.

"Kyouya ordered the cake," Natsu muttered.

"You like it," Hibari pointed out. He opened his mouth to add something but Natsu cut him off.

"No you are _not_ going to feed me."

"Too bad," Hibari chuckled.

"Hmm… we should do a double date some time," Giotto said musing. Tsuna turned red and Hibari look smug.

"Kyouya. No." Then Natsu paused. "So you guys really are on a date?"

Giotto smirked and was about to say something before Tsuna cut him off.

"N-no! G-Giotto and I were just getting to know each other better," Tsuna squeaked. Hibari found looking out the window a better way to pass the time.

"I see," Natsu replied. He sent Giotto a death glare while the older boy smirked back. Natsu sighed. Kyouya glanced over.

"Natsu," Hibari said standing up and placing a few bills down. "Let's go. We still have to do something."

Natsu was quiet for a moment before nodding. He stood up and followed Hibari. "See ya Tsuna."

"Bye…"

Giotto stood behind Tsuna. _Ah, Kyouya may become an opponent…_

Xxx

"Kyouya… where are we going?"

"My house," Hibari replied simply. Natsu blinked.

"Why?"

"You did not want to be in that atmosphere, right?" Hibari glanced over as Natsu picked up his pace to walk side by side with Hibari.

"I… guess," Natsu looked at the ground.

"By the way, you owe me for helping you there," Hibari said smirking.

"Wait-WHAT? Kyouya!"

Xxx

Giotto was pleasantly surprised to find a blob of brown hair curled up on the couch. He had just dropped Tsuna off at his house to find the boy's older twin brother snoring away. Raising an eyebrow, Giotto walked over and smirked, pulling out his cell phone and took a sneak photo before tucking it away in his pocket. Natsu stirred a little and Giotto's eyes widened. Around Natsu's collars, love bites and hickeys were evident. Giotto's eyes narrowed and he kneeled over to get a better look, his warm breath fanning over Natsu's exposed neck, making Natsu shudder in his sleep. Giotto examined the marks and then raised an eyebrow; they didn't seem to be fresh… He glanced at the staircase. So Hibari did not just bang him… okay…

Then Giotto mused on a thought. Could Natsu have possibly gotten himself a girlfriend or boyfriend? Then Giotto thought about Tsuna. Maybe he could get information out of Tsuna, because there would not be any fun if Natsu already had his sights set on another person. Giotto smirked as he leaned down…

Xxx

"My head's killing me," Natsu muttered as he slipped on his shoes. Alaude had woke him up with a not so pleasant tonfa to the head.

"Alaude's wake up calls are painful," A baritone voice chuckled. Natsu frozed.

"What are you doing here?" Natsu growled.

"Seeing you off," Giotto said smirking. "I live here if you didn't know…"

"You're shitting me…," Natsu muttered, his eye twitching.

"Oh no, I'm not," Giotto said and he took a step forward, towering over Natsu. "Now all your trips here, you'll have to see me."

"Fuck." Natsu rolled his eyes. "Note to self, never come to Kyouya's house even again…"

"Heh, don't say that…," Giotto said in a coaxing tone. Natsu sighed.

"That's the thing about you," Natsu huffed, crossing his arms. "You're so fake, the only thing I can see that's relatively good is your face, and it's full of fake smiles." Natsu sighed again. "I hate people like you…" Natsu ran a hand through his hair. Giotto blinked.

"So you think I'm good looking, huh?" Giotto smirked. Natsu facepalmed.

"You're an idiot," Natsu grumbled. Giotto laughed.

"You know you love it."

Natsu blinked. He opened his mouth to say something but then shut up. Hm… Giotto raised an eyebrow. Natsu glanced at his watch and cursed. "Shit." He turned to leave but a hand clasped around his wrist, stopping him. Natsu turned around to swear at the blonde, only to be shoved against the door and a warm pair of lips against his. Natsu's eyes widened and started to thrash, trying to get the older blonde off of him, only for his arms to get held above his head by one of Giotto's hands. Natsu let out a shaky confused moan as a hand slid down his waist to hold him at his hips. Giotto smirked and plunged his tongue into the younger boy's mouth and explored the moist cavern, making Natsu shiver.

Giotto gripped Natsu's hip and pulled his towards him, making Natsu's hips bump against his, making him groan in approval. Natsu moaned unintentionally and shuddered. Giotto broke the kiss for a quick breath of air before rubbing his tongue against the younger boy's once again, lips attached. Natsu attempted to fight back, legs feeling week Giotto rubbed their groins together. Natsu mewled and Giotto swallowed Natsu's moans, hips grinding at a teasingly slow speed, making Natsu gasp when he sped up.

Natsu was losing his grasp on reality as he felt pleasure jolt through him. His arms were being held above his head and a tongue was exploring his mouth. A hand was gripping his hip and rubbing his groin against another boy's, sending shivers down his spine. The only pleasure that could compare would be… having sex with Tsuna. Natsu gasped as he shuddered again. Teeth scratched against his collarbone, sucking on the revealed flesh. Natsu's eyes were glazed over and half-lidded as he was panting.

"Oh god, Natsu…"

Natsu snapped out of his trance and looked absolutely horrified. Giotto… Giotto was molesting him… and he was enjoying it…!

"N-no," Natsu gasped when Giotto rubbed his hand over the boy's clothed length. "D-don't…"

"Natsu… you're turning me on," Giotto whispered, licking the boy's ear shell. Natsu bit his lip as he felt a hand reach down his pants and cup him.

"No! Get the hell off of me!" Natsu cried, thrashing once again. Giotto groaned when Natsu brushed up against his evident erection, causing the younger boy to blush. Giotto rubbed Natsu's length teasingly, tracing small circles, making Natsu gasp, closing his eyes. "Get off of me!" Natsu tried to pull his arms out of Giotto's grasp with no luck. Giotto's moist lips brushed up against his again, causing Natsu to mewl. Natsu attempted to think straight and not pay attention to the hand busy away in his pants. Natsu grew flustered, legs about to give out. Natsu's breathing hitched and in the nick of time, managed to kick Giotto in the abdomen.

Natsu gasped for air, his legs shaking. Giotto sat up, holding his abdomen, to see Natsu's appearance. Natsu blushed at the sight of the aroused teenager and quickly grabbed the door knob and bolted down the street. Giotto sat there, watching the boy's disappearing form, bring his hand to his mouth, licking the pre-cum.

"Mmn… Making these two my targets was a good idea…"

Giotto stood up and groaned as the friction of his boxers rubbed against the obvious tent in his pants. Popping a wet finger into his mouth he went to his room to take care of his evident problem.


	5. Perspectives

Something was bugging me... so I wrote this and now I'm off to sleep.

Oh.. and there will be some surprise pairings.. I forgot to mention... heh...

_**Replies:**_

**Tsukiyo Akito:** I put a list of the pairings in the chapter 4... plus there are other pairings

**Totalamuto:** He'll get love soon enough~

**Rachel-chanx3**: Oh! Thanks for catching that! I'll go fix that... (Nice timing btw LOL) and I don't really think so, but thanks for saying :D Tsuna's going to get plenty of love soon enough~ I just love writing Natsu's personality for some reason hah.

* * *

Sometimes in his life, Tsuna felt left out of things. Gokudera and Yamamoto had one-sided arguments many times while he would sit and watch until Gokudera eventually gave up. Natsu would keep things to himself, if there was a problem; he'd only use Tsuna to calm down. When they were younger, Natsu used to cry on Tsuna's shoulder. However, as time progressed, Natsu had grown more isolated with sharing his feelings, even with his younger twin. This worried Tsuna to no ends.

Tsuna sighed and looked over the things that had recently occurred in the last month. Natsu had been as calm as he usually was. The two would engage in their nightly activities, Natsu would express himself, which made Tsuna happy. However, it was only during their sessions that the boy would open up and show him how he felt. Tsuna furrowed his brows. The thing that bothered him was when Giotto transferred to their school. He was quiet a charming, handsome and kind man, however, Natsu did not seem to like him. Tsuna wondered why.

When Natsu punched Giotto, that shock hit Tsuna hard. Never in his life, would Tsuna dream of Natsu engaging in such violence. No one told him what had happened, Alaude told him to just let it go, Natsu refused to say anything and Giotto just shook his head and said that it was fine. Tsuna felt left out of the circle once again. Natsu seemed to hate Giotto, punching him, insulting him; Tsuna had never seen Natsu that way before. It was like a bucket of ice cold water had been splashed in his face. Tsuna had only wanted for them to be friends; he did not like fighting at all.

Natsu had been hanging around Hibari a lot more than usual. Natsu had told him that the two of them rescued a bird together, it had become attached to Hibari, and so Natsu named it Hibird. Tsuna laughed when Natsu told him.

"He's a cute bird, I'll show you one day," Natsu had said. Tsuna had just smiled and nodded. Tsuna had personally gone to apologize for the punching of Giotto on Natsu's behalf because he believed that Natsu did not apologize properly. Giotto told him that he wished for them to be friends, which caused Tsuna to light up like Christmas lights on a tree. He only wished for what would make Natsu happy and open up to him again. Tsuna really believed that Natsu and Giotto could be good friends.

Natsu was awkward with people while Tsuna was very open to friend and companions. When Tsuna would talk to Gokudera or Yamamoto, Natsu would just stay to the side and doze off. He seemed to never have a need to socialize with anyone than the people he kept close. No, this did not mean he did not like Gokudera or Yamamoto, he just did not find the topics they talked about interesting. This made Tsuna wonder what Hibari and Natsu talked about to keep Natsu from being indifferent. Tsuna sighed and he pulled out his homework. Natsu was still out with Hibari.

Giotto had asked him to go out to a café with him earlier that day, saying it was a way for them to get to know each other better. While at the café, Giotto asked him about his interests and the two engaged into a conversation that was strangely not the least bit awkward. Tsuna had really enjoyed himself. That is, until he ran into Natsu and Hibari. The two were sitting in the seats beside them, enjoying coffee, soda and cake. Sure, Tsuna felt guilty for leaving Natsu at school, however, he felt kind of hurt that Natsu went out on what seemed like a date with Hibari.

Tsuna felt like a hypocrite. He had gone out with Giotto and he felt angry that Natsu went out with Hibari? Tsuna felt a pang of guilt in his chest as he scribbled something down an equation on the paper before erasing it. Tsuna placed his chin on the table. He wasn't getting anywhere with his homework. Tsuna sighed. Giotto was nice, sure, but Natsu was his twin, his own blood and flesh. He felt a strong bond with the boy, hell he slept with him for heaven's sake! Tsuna closed his eyes. He was fond of Giotto, something about the man made him feel open… However, Natsu did not like him…

Tsuna's eyes shot open when he heard his twin run upstairs and quickly slammed the door into the washroom. Tsuna lifted his head and blinked, getting up from his chair. He opened his door and looked towards the washroom. Walking over, he knocked on the door.

"Natsu?" Tsuna called. He heard a muffle sound before:

"Y-yes?" Natsu's voice seemed shaky.

"Are you alright?"

"A-ah, yeah… I just ran home because I needed to use the washroom badly…"

Tsuna furrowed his brows and nodded, pausing when he realized Natsu could not see him. "Oh… alright." He was about to leave, however, some rustling made him stop. A muffled moan could be heard and Tsuna's eyes went wide. He placed his ear against the bathroom door to hear a soft fap-fap-fap sound. Tsuna's hands shot up to his face where a blush was making itself evident. Natsu was masturbating… Tsuna looked around quickly; making sure his mother was not around before running back to their room. He flicked the light off and plopped down the floor with wide eyes.

"N-Natsu was…!" Tsuna squeaked, hands covering his mouth. Usually, Natsu would come to him with his problems, but this time he was… pleasuring himself in the washroom… Tsuna furrowed his brows and then sighed. He closed his eyes and shuddered as he imagined what Natsu was doing in the washroom. Natsu's flustered expression, flushed cheeks, eyes half lidded and a look of pure ecstasy on his face. "Mmnn.." Tsuna reached down and slipped his hand into his pajama bottoms. Burying his face into his nearby mattress and sheets, Tsuna leaned against the bed frame and began to move his hand.

Xxx

Giotto had done quite a lot of stupid things in his life. In all reality, he never thought of them to be stupid. He believed his amusement was never stupid, to others it may be, but to him, it was perfectly fine. Hell, if he found it amusing it strip stark naked and run down the street, he would do it. However, Giotto had the decency not to. Not that he would have to begin with. He had managed to get a date with Tsuna, he could not forget the expression Natsu had on his face when he stormed past him when he picked up Tsuna. Giotto almost felt bad. Almost.

The two went to a café that Alaude had taken him recently, apparently the teen liked the coffee. Truth be told, he actually did not mind the topics he and the younger boy engaged in. Tsuna did not bore him with mere stupid topics like the girls he had dated before. Those girls would only talk about themselves and how their friends did this, or that, things he couldn't care less for. However, Giotto was a man of patience and in all honesty, they were an easy lay. His life revolved around sex and he likes it that way. Giotto believed that nothing would change that.

He discovered that like Alaude, Hibari had a thing for the coffee as well, seeing as they bumped into Hibari and Natsu at the café. Natsu looked practically ready to kill him. Giotto could only smirk at the younger boy, knowing that he could easily overpower the brunette. Giotto licked his lips. And overpower him he did.

When Giotto had come home from dropping Tsuna home, no signs of the older twin at home… he found the boy curled up on the couch. He could not resist taking a sneak photo and then he discovered something he would have never imagined. Across Natsu's collar was a lovely collection of love bites and hickeys. At first, he thought that Hibari and Natsu and engaged in sexual activities, however, the hickeys had not been fresh. So Natsu may have gotten himself a girlfriend or boyfriend?

Oh well, that did not stop him from stealing a kiss. Giotto nearly laughed out loud. He did more than steal a kiss… The boy had criticized his lifestyle. Truth be told, Giotto had actually thought about it. That is, after he took care of his hormones. He had shoved Natsu against the door and dry humped the boy, grinding their hips together. He gave the boy a French kiss and made his squirm in pleasure. Giotto smirked and leaned back crossing his arms behind his head.

Only when Giotto had begun to give Natsu a handjob did the boy retaliate. Giotto mused. So dry humping was an OK? He nearly laughed aloud again. Giotto had actually been turned on by the boy's reactions, they were different the whores he had been with before. They threw themselves all over him, while Natsu preferred to keep his distance. Well, that was most likely because he did not like him… Giotto hummed.

"I wonder what Tsuna's reactions would be like compared to Natsu's," Giotto mused.

Then Natsu had kicked him. Giotto furrowed his eyebrows. G. was right. Natsu was feisty, and boy did he have a bite. Hah, the bite could rival Hibari's… Not Alaude's though. Alaude's bite was worse than a Saber Tooth Tiger… Giotto did not want to stick around to see how that tiger would bite. He knew better than to try and dominate Alaude, the other boy rip off his organ or something… Giotto sweat dropped. Okay, maybe he was being a little too overdramatic with the thought of Alaude… Giotto yawned and rolled over onto his stomach. He winced. Bad idea.

After today, he came to a conclusion. Natsu could KICK and PUNCH…

Xxx

If this had not been awkward enough of Tsuna listening to Natsu masturbate in the washroom, Natsu had walked in on him masturbating thinking of him masturbating. Something was not right here. Natsu just stood there with a flustered expression, which Tsuna was not sure whether it was because of Natsu did in the washroom, or what Natsu had just caught him doing. When Tsuna finally released into his hand, all he could do was stare at his older brother. Natsu just smiled and said:

"So… do you want to take a bath?"

Xxx

To say the next few days were awkward was an understatement. Giotto treated it like it was nothing, using it as an excuse to tease the boy. Tsuna had somehow managed to keep Giotto and Natsu in the same room without Natsu trying to beat the living daylights out of Giotto or at least physically doing so. Oh yeah, very often would Natsu imagine beating Giotto until he was reduced to a lovely pile of flesh and bone. Ah yes, Natsu would have loved that. The only problem was that the blonde was still sitting in front of him, eating some of Tsuna's lunch none the less.

Natsu's eye twitched but he said nothing. Tsuna had tricked him with his deceiving puppy eyes, where he had no choice but to give in. Natsu bit into his riceball in frustration, trying to keep himself occupied instead of wanting to clobber the teen in front of him. Tsuna sent him a worried glance while Giotto just stole a sip of water from G's water bottle, making the redhead roll his eyes.

Natsu wondered how they got along with the older boy. Sighing, Natsu got up to throw away his trash.

"Eh? Natsu, you barely ate," Tsuna commented worriedly.

"I'm not really hungry," Natsu said shrugging. He threw away a dirty napkin he had used to wipe his hands with in the trash.

Alaude glanced at Natsu for a moment before Giotto caused a commotion about managing to get his garbage into the trash can like a basketball. He then challenged G, which led to trash going everywhere. Alaude, being the school-friendly (hah) boy he was, made sure they cleaned up, which was super effective with the death threats he provided to motivate them. Natsu could only watch as he drank his chocolate milk which Yamamoto had conveniently gave him.

Natsu watched as Tsuna giggled when Giotto told a joke which Natsu could not find funny, it only made him roll his eyes. Tsuna glanced over at Natsu who was gazing out a conveniently close window with boredom making Tsuna furrow his eyebrows. Was it futile to try to make Natsu socialize more? Tsuna sighed and Yamamoto glanced at him. Gokudera just shouted something random, which made G face palm and Giotto burst out laughing. Natsu was not paying attention and Tsuna just didn't get it. Alaude just grimaced while Yamamoto laughed with a clueless grin.

Giotto's eyes narrowed in on Natsu when no one was looking, taking in the younger boy's form as he yawned. His eyes then went to Tsuna as he raised an eyebrow. The more he thought about it, the only way to tell the twin apart was their eyes and personality… Tsuna was warmer to people while Natsu was more of solitude. Haha, Tsuna could be a bunny while Natsu a wolf. Giotto mused for a moment, maybe not a wolf, maybe just a strong rabbit… hare? Cat… HAH! Giotto had to stifle a laugh at the thought of Natsu as a cat. Tsuna could easily be pictured as a rabbit, but Natsu a cat? That'd be PRICELESS.

"Giotto, that's a creepy smile you got going there," G said raising and eyebrow.

Giotto blinked. "Huh?"

"Creeper."

"Am not," Giotto retorted. G just rolled his eyes and smirked. Giotto pursed his lip and the two engaged in an intense staring contest.

Natsu sighed. How long was he going to be stuck with these people?


	6. Distance

The thing about the pairings... **there are still more pairings I have yet to announce until they appear in the story**!

Anyways... how many people forget to turn off their cells during an exam? Some boy in my English class's cell went off lol.

When I look over this chapter, I wonder what I was thinking... mm... You'll understand my pondering as you read on... Please don't kill me.

**_Replies:_**

**Rachel-chanx3**: Lol, which is why I said Nice timing xD I hope I can keep this updating speed up! Oh! Thanks for finding those mistakes, I'll go fix them now! I made it Tsuna-centric and Giotto-centric because something was bothering me, hence the author note in the previous chapter. It's been bugging me about perspectives of the characters in this story...

**Dreamwishstarx3**: Lol, Tsuna gets more pairings later on. They just have yet to be announced :D

**Rainbow muffinman**: It's because currently, I still have planned pairings for Tsuna that have yet to be announced. Care to guess? Lol. For the pairings, they develop into love and somewhat bromance (my friend told me how much some of the characters act like that) haha I plan to make Gokudera and Yamamoto become more interactive with the other characters and the plot sooner on in the story.

**Ezcap1st**: yes. THE NEW AND IMPROVED GIOTTO. THE CREEPER.

**Totalamuto**: Lol, well... hopefully those views will change later on, right? XD

* * *

Tsuna tapped his pencil on a page in his notebook that was covered with equations that he did not understand. He stared leaned his cheek into the palm of his hand as he watched Natsu turn the page in his textbook. How in the world did his older brother understand this when he didn't?

"Natsu… can you explain question four to me?"

Natsu glanced up and nodded. "Let me finish the substitution for question thirteen B and I'll help you."

"YOU'RE ON THIRTEEN?" Tsuna asked in shock. Natsu blinked and nodded. "No way…"

Natsu just smiled sheepishly. Natsu glanced back at his paper and Tsuna saw him write down the symbol for pi and some random numbers. Well to Tsuna they were random. Tsuna sighed. It wasn't that he was stupid, no; he believed he was just fine. His mother did not care if he got into an elite university or anything, just that he'd at least get into some kind of university. He furrowed his brows. Would he somehow manage? A poke to his forehead brought him out of his thoughts.

"Anyone home?" Natsu asked grinning. Tsuna blushed and pouted. "Anyways, what don't you get?"

"Everything," Tsuna sighed. Natsu just smiled sheepishly before going over the equations for his brother.

Xxx

Alaude leaned back in his leather seat as he stared at the laptop in front of him. Out of nowhere a chat popped up.

_Hey Alaude!_

Alaude rolled his eyes and ignored it.

_I know you're there! Don't ignore meee!_

Alaude muttered something about idiots before he typed a reply.

_What is it, herbivore?_

Almost immediately, a reply popped up. _Just bored. Whatcha doin'?_

_Herbivore, you're in the next room._

_ So? OwO_

_ … Is that some sort of emoticon?_

_ Yep! Cute, isn't it?_

_ Your stupidity never ceases to amaze me…_ Alaude rolled his eyes after sending it.

_That's not very nice!_

_ Giotto, I can hear you shouting things in the other room…_

_ Sooooo?_

… Alaude nearly face palmed at Giotto's reply.

_If you have no significant reason for messaging me, I'm going to sign off._

_ Eh? Wait! Alaude!_

Alaude grumbled as he signed out and turned off his laptop. He rubbed his temples when his bedroom door was slammed open by a certain blonde.

"ALAUDE! WHY DID YOU SIGN OFF?"

"Because you were trying to start a pointless conversation," Alaude muttered. Giotto pouted.

"Friends can start pointless conversations!"

"Well we cannot," Alaude retorted. Giotto frowned.

"You're no fun," He said crossing his arms. Alaude rolled his eyes.

"Too bad." Alaude turned around is his chair and pulled out a book and reading. Giotto stood them, forgotten and fuming.

"DAMN IT ALAUDE!"

Xxx

Yamamoto grinned like an idiot as he stared at the English homework in front of him. A very pissed silver haired boy sat across from him, a stick of strawberry pocky hanging from his mouth.

"You don't get this, do you?" Gokudera muttered. Yamamoto smiled sheepishly and shook his head. Gokudera facepalmed. "I'LL GO OVER IT ONE MORE TIME. There was a little pony. There were little ponies. There is a little pony. What words change?"

"Um… Pony?"

"That's one word," Gokudera muttered. "What else?"

Yamamoto just smiled. Gokudera rolled his eyes and circled the words _was_,_ were_ and _is_. Yamamoto's mouth formed an 'o'. "So…"

"Plural and singular… present and past… GOD DAMN IT, LET'S MOVE ONTO SOMETHING ELSE…"

"Haha, okay," Yamamoto grinned.

Gokudera pondered something. "Prepositions… Hmm… Here's a prepositional phrase… The baseball fell into the hole." He wrote it down on a piece of paper and showed Yamamoto.

"Baseball?" Yamamoto asked blinking.

"Maybe if I made this analogy would you understand it…"

"Okay…"

"OK, the preposition is _into_," Gokudera said, circling the word _into_. "The noun is the _hole_."

"The hole…," Yamamoto repeated. Gokudera nodded and underlined _hole_.

"Oh! I get it now!" Yamamoto grinned. Gokudera sighed and wondered if he really did.

The only reason he was helping the baseball-idiot was for the bad sushi… Damn it.

Xxx

Tsuna shuddered, mewling in delight as Natsu bobbed his head up and down. His right hand was buried in his twin's brown locks, encouraging the boy to take him deeper in his hot mouth. "N-Natsu," Tsuna whimpered. Natsu blushed as trailed his tongue up the younger boy's shaft from the base, making his twin shiver in delight. Natsu took his mouth off of Tsuna's length, disappointing the boy. Natsu stood up and pushed Tsuna down onto the bed.

"Tsuna….," Natsu said. "Let's try a 69… I saw it on TV the other night…"

Tsuna blinked. Natsu wiped some of the drool that had been trailing down Tsuna's mouth. Natsu leaned down and kissed Tsuna, his tongue pulling Tsuna's in for a dance. Tsuna moaned as Natsu tugged at his erect length before Natsu got up and turned around. Tsuna blinked when he came in view with Natsu's hardened length and a hot heat engulfing his. "A-ah!"

Natsu bobbed his head up and down, licking at Tsuna's head, circling it with his tongue, making his younger brother mewl. Tsuna gasped in pleasure and realized what he was supposed to do. Tsuna raised his ear and licked at Natsu's length, making the boy moan, sending vibrations to Tsuna's length. Tsuna moaned in approval as he took Natsu's length in his mouth, sucking on it. Natsu grunted in ecstasy, taking Tsuna out of his mouth and stroking the hardened length, licking at the slit. Tsuna gasped with eyes half lidded as he licked on his finger before inserting it into Natsu. Natsu squeaked and then let out a shaky moan as Tsuna, seeming to have enough of their little 69 session, shoved him onto the bed and started fingering him.

Natsu gripped the bed-sheets and moaned in pain and pleasure. Tsuna furrowed his brows, watching Natsu's face contort in pain. Tsuna looked at Natsu for a moment, wiggling his finger around and then leaned down to kiss his older brother. Natsu pressed his lips back as he mewled. Tsuna pulled back and sucked on Natsu's length, adding another finger. Natsu gasped and bit his lip, feet curling his pleasure and pain. Natsu suddenly let out a loud moan, shuddering.

"Tsuna… hit that spot again…," Natsu whimpered. Tsuna glanced up at his lewd looking brother before he thrusted his fingers at the same spot continuously, making Natsu see white spots and he came into Tsuna's waiting mouth. Tsuna pulled his mouth off of Natsu's length with a pop. Tsuna pulled Natsu and both boys moaned when their lengths brushed against each other. Tsuna began to rub his cock against Natsu's as his older brother shuddered. Tsuna spread Natsu's legs and rubbed their dicks together quickly as Natsu cried out and wrapped his arms around Tsuna's neck, kissing his twin.

"Oh god… Natsu…," Tsuna murmured before releasing all over his older brother, Natsu followed quickly.

Natsu shuddered as Tsuna took in his flustered appearance. Smiling to himself, Tsuna leaned down and kissed Natsu, the older boy kissing back.

"Let's get cleaned up before mom comes home."

Xxx

Giotto mused about something as he looked around the busy street. G raised an eyebrow at his best friend. "What are you staring at?"

"Some nice booty."

G's eye twitched.

"I'm kidding," Giotto laughed. G rolled his eyes.

"Sure you were."

"I'm serious!" Giotto said frowning.

"Uh huh…" G drank of coke before tossing the empty can in a nearby recycling bin.

"Mmm… I really wanna bang someone," Giotto murmured. G rolled his eyes again.

"Uh huh…"

"I bet I could coax Tsuna into giving me some," Giotto smirked. G glanced at the blonde before shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm not getting you out of shit when Natsu finds out…" G started walking away. Giotto blinked.

"Oh no, I'll get Natsu under me soon enough too," Giotto said smirking before running after his friend.

Xxx

"So, have you guys been to Italy before?" Giotto asked smiling. He was looking directly at Natsu, Tsuna and Yamamoto because he knew the answers for everyone else (which consisted of Gokudera and G). Yamamoto just laughed and shook his head.

"Um… No…," Tsuna said.

"Actually, we did go," Natsu corrected his twin. Tsuna blinked.

"Really? When?"

"When we were five… I'll never forget it because something happened during that trip…" Natsu had a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Oh really now," Giotto said, interesting at what could lift Natsu's mood.

"OF COURSE JUUDAIME HAS GONE TO ITALY BEFORE!" He then paused. "DECIMO TOO."

"Dechi-what?" Natsu asked.

"Decimo, it means tenth in Italian," Giotto said, raising an eyebrow at Gokudera's outburst.

"I've always been curious, why do you call Tsuna Juudaime?" Yamamoto asked. "Oh, and Natsu Decimo."

"OF COURSE! IT'S BECAUSE JUUDAIME IS THE TENTH PERSON I RESPECT!"

Natsu raised an eyebrow. He remembered Tsuna going on about something about saving Gokudera before. Somehow it was an awkward encounter.

"Anyways, so you two have been to Italy before?" Giotto asked. Natsu nodded. "I would have never expected that."

"Neither did I," Tsuna squeaked. Natsu scoffed and pinched Tsuna's cheek.

"It's because you were still mommy's baby boy," Natsu said with a smile. "Still are."

"AM NOT!" Tsuna squeaked while slapping Natsu's hands away. He began to tug on Natsu's ears, making the boy yelp.

"Are too!" Natsu retaliated by pulling on Tsuna's hair. "You're still scared of sleeping alone in the dark!"

"You still run to mom after a horror m-movie!"

"So do you!"

"DO NOT!"

"DO TOO!"

"DO NOT!"

"You still run around with that stuff lion plushy!"

"I STILL HAVE PICTURES OF WHEN MOM MADE YOU DRESS UP AS A GIRL!" Tsuna shouted.

The room was completely silent.

"I thought I told you to never bring that up ever again," Natsu growled, standing up. Tsuna glared at his older brother in defiance.

"Well I did!" Tsuna stuck his tongue out.

Natsu's hand gripped the desk he was sitting at; G swore he saw it crack. Giotto raised an eyebrow at Natsu's behavior. He assumed Natsu would have just given in. Wait… Natsu dressed up as a girl before? Tsuna had pictures?

Natsu had a dark expression on his face, not as hateful as when he punched Giotto, however, it was still quite angered. Tsuna grew slightly frightened at his older brother's expression. Natsu was about to retaliate with a snide remark before he caught himself, gripping his head he sat down. Yamamoto glanced worriedly at the boy. Even Gokudera was silent. G let out a sigh. Who knew it was possible for the Sawada twins to quarrel.

Giotto glanced at the clock. Five more minutes before lunch break ends. He glanced over at G, who nodded.

"Lunch is almost over," Giotto said, standing up. "We have to go…"

Yamamoto and Gokudera nodded at them, Tsuna glanced at them momentarily while Natsu's bangs covered his eyes.

Xxx

"Yamamoto, is it okay if I sleep over at your house today?" Tsuna asked. Yamamoto blinked and grinned sheepishly.

"Sure thing, Tsuna." He then glanced over at Natsu, who had an indifferent expression on his face.

"If Juudaime's staying over at your place, then I am too!" Gokudera shouted.

"Ahaha, sure thing Gokudera," Yamamoto said.

Natsu heard the bell ring as he stood up from his seat. Yamamoto and Gokudera watched him leave the classroom with the dark atmosphere still hanging around him. They looked at each other worriedly.

Xxx

"Kyouya, can I crash at your place tonight?" Natsu asked. Hibari looked up from his paperwork. Natsu had entered his office without knocking and requested something strange again.

"Why? There's school tomorrow," Hibari said.

"I know," Natsu said, plopping down on the leather couch. "It's not for fooling around; I just don't want to go home at the moment." Hibari raised an eyebrow. "No, I do not want to talk about it and owe you more than I already do. I owe you enough with requesting this as it."

"Hn. Fine."

"Oh and Kyouya…"

"What?"

"Thanks."

Xxx

Tsuna was shocked to see Natsu walking side by side with Hibari afterschool. Tsuna was walking with Yamamoto and Gokudera, sure, but Natsu and Hibari again? Tsuna gritted his teeth and stared at the ground. He wasn't going to be the one who gave up, he was going to win this argument!

"Tsuna?" Tsuna glanced up to see Yamamoto looking at him. "You okay?"

"Couldn't be better…," Tsuna said. "Couldn't be better…."

Xxx

Giotto had been in awkward situations before, plenty of them. However, this one bordered awkward and EXTREMELY awkward. Never in his life of seventeen years, would Giotto have imagined Natsu sitting across from him, in his current residence, for dinner. Alaude seemed to be chill with it, however, Giotto could not just wrap his mind around the fact that the boy who hated him the most, was eating calmly in front of him.

"You two still haven't made up?" Giotto asked. Natsu looked at him for a moment before going back to eating. Giotto frowned. Hibari glanced over. Alaude just ate his dinner without a care of what was going on.

Apparently the only people that knew of the situation were the people that were present in the classroom during that time which weren't many. Hibari frowned as he popped a piece of rice into his mouth with his chopsticks. He would make Natsu tell him later.

Xxx

Tsuna sat in the Takezushi restaurant, chewing slowly on a piece of sushi. Yamamoto, who was sitting beside Tsuna, looked at him worriedly. Even Gokudera stayed quiet! Tsuna looked quiet dejected as he bit into the sushi roll.

"Eh? Tsuna-kun?" A feminine voice called. Tsuna swallowed the rice in his mouth and set the sushi down on the plate and looked behind him.

"Oh, hey Kyoko-chan," Tsuna said with a small smile.

"Are you alright? I heard you got into a fight with Natsu-kun," Kyoko asked with a worried expression.

"Yeah… Don't worry, it's nothing," Tsuna replied. Normally, he'd be all stutter and nervous with Kyoko around, however, he just wasn't in a good mood.

"Are you sure?" Kyoko asked. Tsuna just nodded, his expression still downtrodden. "I hope you two work it out… It hurts to see Tsuna-kun and Natsu-kun fighting. You two are really close…"

Tsuna stared at the floor as the words sunk in. He managed to crack a little smile. "Yeah… I hope so too…"

Xxx

Natsu gazed out the window in Hibari's room. Hibari, sitting at his desk reading a book, glanced over.

"What are you looking at?" The prefect asked. Natsu sighed.

"The sky," Natsu replied. Hibari was quiet. "It reminds me of Tsuna…" The brunette sighed and sat down on Hibari's bed.

"Going to start explaining now?" Hibari half asked, half demanded. Natsu frowned.

"It's actually kind of stupid," Natsu said smiling. "It started over the fact that we went to Italy… Tsuna didn't remember and I said it was because he was mommy's baby boy… I was only teasing him. I guess he took it too seriously. We continued on with an argument and he brought up some… past memories…"

Hibari decided to stay quiet.

"Maybe I should give Tsuna some room, stop babying him… He seems to hate it," Natsu gave Hibari a sad look. "Yeah… I should give him more space…"

Hibari's lips were in a straight line before he frowned. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah… It's probably for the best," Natsu let out a soft sigh.

"Hey… do you love Tsuna?"

Natsu was quiet for a moment, debating whether to tell Hibari or not.

"Yeah… I do."

Xxx

_Hey? Are you okay? Why are you crying?_

_ Are you lost? Hey… stop crying. Come on, smile. I'll help you find your brother, okay?_

_ Don't worry, we'll find him. Here, hold my hand, we'll go look together, alright?_

_ So please._

_ Stop crying._

Xxx

Natsu sighed as he got dressed in a spare uniform Hibari had provided him with. Luckily for him, it fit. Natsu glanced at the window, a soft taping noise sounded against the glass. Opening the blinds widely, Natsu blinked to see a puff of yellow on the windowsill. He smiled softly as he opened the window.

"Natsu~ Natsu~"

"Good morning Hibird, how are you today?" Natsu asked as the bird flew around the room and then perched on his shoulder.

"Good! Good!"

"That's nice to hear," Natsu said. Natsu closed the window and blinds before grabbing his bag and opening the bedroom door to see Hibari standing with his hand seeming as if he were about to knock. Hibari stood there with a frown before noticing the bird perched on the brunette's shoulder.

"Hibari! Hibari!" Hibird hopped onto Hibari's shoulder. Natsu smiled a little.

"So you're going to apologize today?" Hibari asked.

"Yeah…"

Xxx

Never in his life, had Yamamoto seen Tsuna so depressed. Granted he had seen Tsuna unhappy, displeased, and angry (recently) before, but never this upset. That night, they had a hard time getting Tsuna to speak for a while. All he said were short '_yes_' '_no_' '_thank you_' '_sorry_' and things like that, barely a complete sentence. Yamamoto hoped the two would work things out sooner or later. Even Gokudera had confronted him that night, asking what they should do about Tsuna. Yamamoto just shook his head and said that they should leave it to two of them to work it out; it would be for the best. If it gets out of hand or something of the sort, then they would step in. In all honesty, Yamamoto believed that the two would work it out somehow.

His wishes were granted when he saw Natsu walking to school with Giotto, Alaude, and Hibari. Immediately, Tsuna looked to the ground and Natsu's eyes narrowed in on his younger brother. Yamamoto furrowed his eyebrows. He hadn't seen Natsu that depressed looking either. What started all of this again? Right. The fact that they went to Italy and Tsuna did not remember? No… maybe it was when Natsu started teasing him…

"Tsuna." Tsuna nearly jumped at the voice of his twin. The evident melancholy hung from every word he said as he continued. "I'm sorry."

Tsuna looked up confused. He thought Natsu would be stubborn and refuse to say anything. When he looked up and made eye contact with his brother, Tsuna felt a pang in his chest. "Na…tsu?"

"I sorry I called you mommy's baby boy," Natsu said softly. "I was wrong. You're all grown up now, aren't you?" Tsuna opened his mouth to say something, but Natsu continued. "You hate being babied by me, right? You probably want some space…" Tsuna looked shocked and almost terrified at Natsu's next few words. "So… I'll keep my distance, okay?"

_**No! No!**_ Tsuna wanted to shout those words at Natsu, wanting to shake his head and hug his older brother. However, his body would not respond as he watched Natsu smile sadly at him before he walked towards the school, Hibari and Alaude following him. Giotto glanced over at Tsuna for a moment, wondering if he should say anything. _**No! This wasn't what he wanted! No… **__Natsu!_

Tsuna could only watch the back of his retreating older twin brother before he walked into the school building. No… no!

Xxx

_Hello. Are you lost? Don't be scared, I won't hurt you… _

_ Eh? Your brother? What does he look like?_

_ Oh, okay. I'll help you look. Oh, my older brother might know._

_ Let's go find him to help us, okay?_

_ Come on, stop crying. Here, hold my hand, alright?_

_ Fratello and I don't like it when people cry…_

_ Don't worry, we'll find your brother… _

Xxx

Tsuna wanted to cry. He came home to be told that Natsu was moving his belongings to the neighboring bedroom. He was really distancing himself! Natsu had smiled at him and kissed his forehead, saying that was the last time he would going to baby him. That night, Tsuna curled up in his bed, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. Natsu had said that he must have hated being babied. True, but he didn't want to become separated from his brother! He loved his older brother so much that this just broke his heart.

_You want space, right?_

Not this much space… _please don't distance yourself from me…_

Tsuna bit his lip, trying to hold back his sniffles. Maybe Natsu was right… maybe he needed more space, if he was always pampered by his brother… he would never mature… He would never be able to be stronger… Tsuna glanced over at the wall that separated the two of them. Yeah… he would become something Natsu would want him to become… a brother he could be proud of…

Their love was not meant to be.

Tsuna's tears wouldn't stop falling.

Neither would Natsu's.


	7. Compromises

Mmmn... This was distracting me from my studies... So I decided to study, then write this, then go back to studying. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a date with my French and Japanese notes...

_**Replies:**_

**Stormypeach1396**: As a note, Fratello means brother in Italian.

**Totalamuto:** Lol, the dress part came up in a spur of the moment when I was writing the argument XD. Oh? Giotto wasn't annoying? That's a first! (lol)

**Rachel-chanx3:** Once again, thanks for finding these mistakes! Lol, my friend uses it all the time, which is why I added it in. Natsu loves late night television... especially when his mom's asleep and his brother's all ready... (cough). I giggled a little while writing their fight. Oh my, aren't you a sharp one...

**Ezcap1st:** Well, usually (in my case and with my friends) when siblings argue... they tend to hold a grudge with each other until one decides to be the adult... or parents get involved (it's true actually). Natsu and Tsuna don't fight much, so Tsuna was caught in the vibe I guess. Well, some of your questions are answered in this chapter, so have fun with that haha. I'm hoping to keep up this pace until the story is over! Lol, my IPhone went all... voice command during class one time... but it never rang lol. You're right. It is incredibly awkward. Unless no one knows it was you~ :D

* * *

Giotto leaned back in his seat as he watched the teacher write something on the board. Frowning to himself, he thought back to the things that happened over the days since he transferred. He had gotten punched, found himself two targets, which happened to be twin brothers…, now the two brothers were acting more independent after a fight over a question he had. Yeah. Giotto had never been in this kind of situation. Sure, he's managed to get through with strange problems and situation, but he had never been in _this_ kind…

In his view, Natsu, like G had told him, was feisty and Tsuna was kind and gentle. They were like opposites. It couldn't possibly be his fault that the twins split up! No way! He did nothing except ask a simple question! Giotto wanted to bang his head on his desk, but he knew it would cause a commotion. Leaning forward and leaning his cheek into the palm of his left hand, he scribbled down some random note the teacher had written on the board with his right hand, frowning as his lead broke.

Clicking his lead pencil, Giotto pondered over something that just struck him. He could use this situation to his advantage. He could easily sweep them off their feet in an act of comfort… Now, the only problem was… which twin?

Tsuna looked heart broken when Natsu asked if he needed space… However, Natsu was the one who seemed to have the brother complex and actually set them apart. So was it Natsu's fault that the two were acting more independent? Giotto mentally smacked himself as he slipped a piece of lead into his pencil and put the eraser top back on. He went back to writing what the teacher wrote on the board. Tsuna's defenses were weak, so he could easily be manipulated without knowing it… Natsu… had a strong guard, especially when he discovered Giotto's facades.

Natsu must be feeling weak by now… Giotto's left hand covered his mouth so it looked like he was thinking as he was writing down notes, when actually he was smirking. Natsu would be the one he would go after first. Giotto imagined the younger boy under him, panting and crying out. Aahh… That'd be nice. Glancing around the room, he noticed G giving him a stare of disbelief, almost as if he knew what he was thinking. He then glanced at Alaude who wasn't looking at him. Was G telepathic or something?

He then glanced up at the teacher who was still busy writing something on the board. Giotto then looked back at G and smiled with a shrug. G then rolled his eyes and returned to writing down the board note. Giotto raised an eyebrow. So G had caught him smirking. Did the redhead have X-ray vision or something to see past his hand?

Oh well.

Xxx

Gokudera glanced around the classroom. His beloved tenth was seating in his chair, fumbling to write down the notes in time with a puzzled expression his face. It was then that Gokudera grabbed his pencil to help his beloved tenth. He then stopped to think about something. He remembered when they had study groups that Natsu had always lent Tsuna his notes… Gokudera glanced up to his Decimo. Sometimes, he would catch the brunette quickly glancing at his twin; however, he did not even spare his younger brother a single glance. Frowning, he glanced up the board, scowling as he saw the teacher stumble with so many words. Rolling his eyes, he began to write down the notes for his beloved Juudaime.

Xxx

When the bell rang to signal the end of the school day, Tsuna slumped against his desk.

"Oh no! I didn't get to write them all down!" He glanced hopefully in the direction of his older brother. However, Natsu had not turned around and was simply putting his books away in his bag.

"You may have my notes, Juudaime!" Gokudera shouted proudly to Tsuna. Tsuna's eyes lit up as a notebook came into his view, Gokudera grinning at him.

"Oh cool, can I copy them too?" Yamamoto asked, walking over. Gokudera scowled but Tsuna looked at Gokudera with a hopeful expression. Gokudera could not help but give in.

"If Juudaime says you may, then you can," Gokudera said. Tsuna couldn't help but smile.

Natsu glanced back from the corner of his eye. He then smiled. He was fortunate that his brother had such helpful and nice friends. That meant he did not have to worry much about him. There was one thing that bothered him though…

Xxx

Natsu rang the doorbell to the household of the Skylark brothers, a frown on his face as he pulled at the strings of his hooded sweater. It was 5pm and the window was slightly chilly, making Natsu rub his arms, wishing he had dressed warmer for what he had planned. The door opened to reveal a disheveled blonde giving him a questionable look.

"Wow. Nice timing you have there," Giotto said raising an eyebrow, "Right after I step out of the washroom from a shower?"

Natsu could only roll his eyes at Giotto's appearance. He was wearing a simple tight black T-shirt that showed off the form of his body. He wore a pair of jeans that were barely hanging at his hips, showing a pair of sleek black boxers. A fluffy white towel was hanging on his shoulders. "It wasn't my intention… really…"

"Uh huh," Giotto smirked. "Well, sorry to break it to you little one, but your beloved boyfriend isn't home right now."

"He's not my boyfriend, and he's not the one I want to see right now," Natsu said frowning. He knew Hibari usually patrolled at this time of day. Giotto blinked.

"Alaude then? He's not home either," He said. Natsu shook his head. Giotto furrowed his brows before he made an 'o' with his mouth before pointing at himself. Natsu frowned and nodded. "Oh? So you want to talk to me… hmm…"

"Hopefully this will be quick," Natsu muttered. Giotto glanced back into the house.

"You sure you want to come inside after what I did to you?" Giotto asked smirking as Natsu flushed a little. "No one's home right now… I could do all sorts of things to you…"

"I'll manage," Natsu grumbled, rubbing his arms from the cold. Giotto noticed this and ushered the boy inside with a sigh.

"Why the hell are you wearing such thin layers?" Giotto asked with a frown.

"I was hoping this would be quick and simple," Natsu muttered. "Plus, we don't live that far away."

"True," Giotto murmured as he ran a hand through his wet locks. "Mind waiting for me to finish drying my hair?"

"Go ahead," Natsu muttered as he plopped down on the sofa in the living room.

"Aren't you homely," Giotto snickered as he toweled his hair.

"Been here a lot," Natsu said shrugging as he leaned back against the couch.

"I see," Giotto murmured. He walked into the nearby washroom and grabbed a comb. A few minutes later, he came out of the washroom and over to the couch. "So. What did you want to talk about, sweetie?" He saw Natsu's eye twitch in irritation with a smirk as he leaned over the boy, his right arm slung over the younger boy's shoulders. Oh man, was he asking to be punched again. Fortunately, they were in his territory. The boy couldn't do anything, especially when no one was home.

"Dry or not, your hair still looks the same," Natsu commented. Giotto raised an eyebrow and hand his hand through his hair.

"Really now…"

"Mm…"

"Your hair is no different," Giotto said. Natsu frowned but said nothing. "So seriously, what did you want to talk about? You didn't come here just to get all cuddly with me, did you?" Giotto saw Natsu's fists clenched, wanting to punch him. He blinked when Natsu let out a sigh before Giotto found himself lying down on the sofa and Natsu hovering over him.

"What will it take for you to stay away from Tsuna?" Natsu asked. Giotto blinked.

Oh? So he didn't need to do much to lure Natsu, huh?

"You," Giotto said smirking. Natsu frowned. Giotto waited for the punch, but nothing came.

"Is that all?"

Giotto looked at Natsu in surprise. Was the boy serious? "Mmm… pretty much…"

Natsu let out a sigh and sat up while running a hand through his brown locks. "So basically, if I sleep with you, you'll stay away from Tsuna?"

"More or less," Giotto said, sitting up as well. "Keeping behind the scenes since you distanced yourself from Tsuna?"

Natsu kept quiet, a nod was the only response Giotto got. Giotto raised an eyebrow. Natsu was willing to go this far to keep Tsuna… pure? "So if I have sex with you…"

"My bed buddy," Giotto chuckled. Natsu pursed his lip for a moment before sighing.

"If I continuously have sex with you," Natsu said correcting himself. "You'll stay away from Tsuna?"

"Stay away… sexually," Giotto said. Natsu glanced over. "If I just randomly stopped talking to him and avoiding him, Tsuna would be downtrodden, wouldn't he?" Natsu knew the implied sentence. _Like what you did to him._

Natsu flinched and looked down at his pants, gripping his pant legs. "Fine…"

Giotto smirked as leaned over, his breath fanning against Natsu's left cheek as his arm hooked around the boy's shoulders. "Are you sure?"

"If you stay away from Tsuna sexually… I'll fuck you," Natsu replied, his eyes staring at the floor.

"Hn, Natsu, you seem to have a good grasp on my personality," Giotto said as he nuzzled the boy's hair, whispering into the boy's ear. He licked Natsu's ear shell, making Natsu shiver. "You're going to have to do everything I said in bed you know…"

Natsu gritted his teeth as he let out a quiet. "Alright…"

Giotto would have never guessed that it would be so simple. Natsu's weakness was Tsuna… so it shouldn't be such a surprise… however… he was willing to go as far as to do this… Giotto's right hand turned Natsu's face as Giotto leaned in and kissed Natsu. Natsu put up no resistance, closing his eyes. Giotto easily slipped his tongue between the boy's soft lips as he shifted a bit in his seat, so that he was gently pushing Natsu into the soft exterior of the couch.

Natsu shuddered and gasp softly as Giotto pulled the boy closer, making Natsu arch against his body. Pulling away, Natsu gasped for air, panting. Giotto smirked at the boy before Natsu looked at him.

How far were they going to go? Natsu pondered this until Giotto finally said:

"Give me a blowjob."

Natsu gritted his teeth as he got off the sofa and onto his knees to stare at the low riding jeans and black boxers. He sighed and without blushing or hesitating, unzipped the pants and pulled them down, revealing quite a large package. Natsu blinked. He had not seen anyone else's… junk, except for his own and Tsuna's… with the exception of his father, but he was already a full adult. Giotto was quite… grown in his lower region.

"Like what you see?" Giotto teased. Natsu blushed and then licked the tip of the member before his tongue made its way to the base and slide upwards to the tip. Giotto groaned as Natsu took him fully in his mouth, twirling his tongue at the tip as he took Giotto in deeper. "Hmm? Done this before?" Giotto asked. Natsu didn't reply as he sucked on Giotto's length, using his hands to stroke whatever he couldn't fit in his mouth. "Oh god… Natsu…"

Natsu felt Giotto's hand pushing the back of his head, encouraging him to take him in deeper than using his hands. Natsu felt Giotto's cock hit the back of his throat, causing him to cough and pull back a little. Nevertheless, he continued with his ministrations. Natsu then took Giotto out of his mouth, rubbing and stroking him with his hands, ticking at the tip and sucking at his sac.

Giotto let out a groan as he watched Natsu's flustered face go back to licking his base to suck on his tip. Giotto let out a low moan. "Natsu… I'm going to cum…" Natsu choked when hot semen shot into his mouth and hit the back of his throat, the hand holding his head in place preventing him from moving. "Swallow…" Natsu struggled to swallow the large load but somehow managed. Giotto was different than Tsuna. That was for sure. "Have you done this before?" Giotto watched Natsu rub his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Yeah," Natsu replied as he wiped the liquid off of his face. Giotto's eyes narrowed. He hadn't been suspecting that. Sure the boy had hickeys (that he noticed had faded away) but he never imagined that the boy had gone as far as to… give head. Guess that leaves the girlfriend option as a negative. Natsu was gay… or maybe bi. Either way, his mouth wasn't virgin.

"What about back there?"

"…yes," Natsu replied. He glanced up. "You want to…?"

"Nah, not today," Giotto said. "I'll have plenty of time to play with your body some other time. Alaude and Kyouya will be back in two minutes."

Natsu glanced at the time. No wonder his jaw hurt, Giotto took a good ten minutes for this quickie. Tsuna took only three… depending on the situation of course. Natsu frowned. Oh god. Imagine how long Giotto would take in bed… Natsu wondered if his stamina would last…

"Oh? Or do you want it so badly?" Giotto asked, misunderstanding Natsu's expressions. Natsu blinked and then grimaced.

"I'd rather not," Natsu replied. Giotto let out a laugh before nicely tucking himself back in his pants before the door opened.

"Hm? What's this?" Alaude inquired as he stepped into the living room. "Did you two change your methods of fighting?"

"Don't just stop walking, you're in the way," Hibari's voice grumbled. Alaude's gaze shifted between Tsuna and Giotto as he stepped aside for his younger half brother. Hibari looked surprise to see Natsu on his knees, back of his hand on his face as Giotto lay comfortably on the couch. What had the two had done? Had Giotto become the dominant… alpha male in their quarrels… did he actually hit Natsu back for the time he had punched Giotto? Many thoughts plague his mind as he watched Natsu get up and a smirk made its way up to Giotto's lips.

"We're not going to fight anymore, are we Natsu?" Giotto said, answering Alaude's question.

"Oh really now?" Alaude said, crossing his arms.

"Yeah…," Natsu replied. Hibari's eyes narrowed. Natsu's voice sounded a little strange, as if he had had a coughing fit. Hibari didn't know why he noticed these things… he had just concluded to himself that he was doing it for the wellbeing of a Nami high student.

"Hmm," Alaude hummed before he turned fully to Natsu. "Are you staying for dinner?"

"No, I'll pass," Natsu replied. Giotto's eyes met with Natsu as he spoke. "I should be going home…"

Hibari frowned for a moment before he watched Natsu walked towards the door.

"See ya," Natsu muttered.

"Arrivederci, Natsu," Giotto's suave voice said, a hint of mirth was evident to the brunette. Hibari watched Natsu grimace before he continued.

"Au revoir," Alaude said in French. Hibari saw Natsu to the door.

"What did you two do while we were out?" Hibari asked. Rather, it sounded more like a demand for information.

"We discussed something and came to a compromise," Natsu said, slipping his shoes on.

"You on your knees and him smirking on the couch does not look like a compromise," Hibari hissed.

"Well, it was," Natsu replied. He managed to smile a little at Hibari. "It's fine. Thanks for looking out for me Kyouya. I guess I owe you another one."

"If you owe me another one, then tell me what happened," Hibari growled, grabbing Natsu's arm.

"That's a story for another time," Natsu said smiling sheepishly. "You're just like an older brother haha."

With that, Natsu somehow managed to break free from Hibari's vice grip, bid his farewells and head down the street, leaving the bewildered prefect standing in the doorway. Hibari immediately stormed back into the living room to see Giotto flipping through channels on the television.

"Oi," Hibari growled. Giotto glanced at him with an amused expression. "What the hell did you two do?"

"Ask Natsu," Giotto replied simply, changing the channel again.

"I did. He only told me you two came to a compromise," Hibari said, tonfa appearing in his hand.

"If that's what he says, then that's what we did," Giotto said shrugging as he turned off the TV, nothing interesting on. Giotto stood up and walked past Hibari. That is, not before placing a hand on the irritated prefect's shoulder and whispered. "You shouldn't bud into other people's business, Kyouya."

Xxx

Tsuna stared down at his homework and the notes that Gokudera had lent him. His two companions had left earlier after Yamamoto copied the notes and Gokudera attempting to explain the formulas, which only lead to Tsuna becoming more confused. Tsuna sighed and let his cheek hit the cold table. His bedroom seemed so… empty.

He heard a soft thumping sound of footsteps resound in the hallway before a door was opened then closed. Tsuna heard running water from the tap for a good three minutes before he heard someone spit into the sink. He heard the person sigh and then the turn the sink off. Tsuna raised his head as he heard the neighboring bedroom door being open and then closed. Tsuna blinked, wondering where Natsu had been all day.

Glancing down at his homework, a light bulb went off in Tsuna's head. Homework… that could be an excuse for him. Yeah… Tsuna's expression turned depressed before he sighed and grabbed his books and pencil and quickly trotted towards the door and flicked his bedroom light off. He then stared at Natsu's door before gulping and knocking on the door. A muffled '_yes?_' was heard and Tsuna hestitantly opened the door to reveal Natsu lying down on his bed in the pitch black room.

"N-Natsu?" Tsuna squeaked. Natsu was lying down with his left arm shielding his eyes and he looked evidently tired. Tsuna felt kind of guilty for asking Natsu for a favor.

"Tsuna?" Tsuna couldn't help but noticed the croak in his older brother's voice but he simply brushed it off as not gargling right when he was in the washroom earlier.

"Um… Can you help me with my homework?" Tsuna asked, looking at Natsu with a hopeful expression. Natsu lifted his arm and glanced at Tsuna before he sat up.

"Sure," Natsu said, running a hand through his brown hair. "Come in, turn on the light."

Tsuna did as told as he turned on the light and set his books down on the desk by the window. Natsu walked over as Tsuna sat down on the chair as Natsu leaned over him, staring at his notes. Tsuna blushed, the warmth of his brother's chest against his back. Natsu's hot breath was fanning against his right ear as he heard his brother say:

"What don't you get?"

"All of it."

Tsuna heard a soft chuckle before Natsu began to explain the formulas and substitution for the math problems. The properties of each formula before explain how to plug in the proper numbers into the expressions or equations. Tsuna smiled a little as he relished the sound of Natsu's voice by his ear and the warmth on his back. Tsuna let out a silent sigh as Natsu continued to explain…

He had missed this.


	8. Sharing Sicknesses Alike

Sorry, this one is rather short and it seems that I've broken the constant/daily uploading streak I had going... (curses). Exams are pretty much over... Not including the Oral Japanese exam next week... I've also obtained more manga!~

Oh, would anyone like to recommend me any good songs? :D

**_Replies:_**

**Totalamuto:** Haha, sorry to hear that he's back to being annoying. I think I just failed to update everyday with this... -dies-

**Rachel-chanx3:** Oh no! I didn't mean to sound sarcastic! Lol, oh, smut vs rationality XD. Well, you'll be happy to see snuggling in this chapter then! Oh Hibari has tried biting Giotto to death, really. Thank you!

**RolleRBiVi'sCAstle:** Glad you like it!~

**Kairi Akemi Utsuko:** Thank you.

**AutunnoSolare:** Pardon me? Sorry, I don't understand the question (I feel stupid for not understanding it D:).

* * *

Tsuna bit and chewed a little at the end of his pencil as he tried to concentrate on what was on the board and whatever the teacher was yapping on about. He was trying hard to pay attention, he really was! However, the teacher droning on was not helping it one bit. He finally set his pencil down and decided to stare at the board, completely lost. This was one of the teachers that didn't like anyone anyways, only the A+ students. He glanced over to see Natsu looking rather peeved and bored. Seemed like his older brother found this rather disinterested. He then glanced over to see Gokudera scribbling in his notebook. Tsuna attempted to get a better look, only to see him doodling random dynamites. Sweat dropping, Tsuna glanced over at Yamamoto. He nearly facepalmed. Yamamoto had fallen asleep. Tsuna pondered if he should as well. He then looked at the teacher, contemplating whether he should or not. Oh to hell with this. He decided to join Yamamoto with his nap.

Xxx

If there was a time Natsu really wanted to kill someone, it would probably be now. Currently, he was watching Tsuna getting quite close to Giotto in a suggestive manner. Natsu could tell Tsuna was not doing it on purpose; after all, their many years of clinging to one another had resulted into this… Natsu could only blame himself for teaching his brother such things. Fortunately, Giotto was not reacting in a sexually related manner, which made G eye his suspiciously and Alaude raise an eyebrow at his seemingly… unusual behavior.

G's eye twitched as he watched Giotto and Tsuna talk. Tsuna was obviously… or rather… unconsciously flirting with Giotto. Giotto, for once in the world, was not responding to the… obvious hints. Ever since Giotto was introduced into this… other side of himself, he had never seen him fail to respond to any form of seduction, well of course unless they were from prostitutes, who he kindly rejected (he did it so perfectly that it made G cringe). Giotto was being rather… ignorant. G furrowed his brows. He never thought he would see the day.

Alaude just shook his head, thankful to the fact that he did not have to anything. He would rather not have to hold Natsu back from pummeling Giotto, though he knew the blonde could easily defend himself. Although, he wouldn't mind holding Giotto back so Natsu could punch him… Ah. That'd be a sight.

Xxx

Natsu fidgeted uncomfortably in Giotto's hold. The two were on the sofa in the Skylark household in front of the television. Natsu glanced over at the blonde who seemed to be engrossed with whatever was on the screen. Natsu then shifted his gaze to the arm wrapped around his shoulders and the hand that was just… hanging there. Not that Natsu minded of course, it was better that it was hanging there than touching him in places he would rather not be touched at by the blonde. Natsu let out a silent sigh and tried to focus on whatever was playing.

Was that some sort of anime? Natsu furrowed his brows. Oh dear god. Was Giotto watching SHOUJO ANIME? After a good ten minutes, Natsu had successfully counted the number of furniture in the living room, named them all, except for that weird table in the corner of the room, and noted their positions. Now he was bored. Sighing, he leaned back and yawned. Luckily for him, the ending theme and credits started playing. However, by that time, he was already dozing off.

Giotto glanced over and raised an eyebrow. Natsu seemed to have fallen asleep somewhere during the anime. Giotto then paused. What were they –he watching anyways? He had it on some random channel. Honestly.

Xxx

"Hey Kyouya…," Natsu drawled, bored.

"What?" Hibari asked with a frown.

"If a girl named Namimori transferred into our school, would you date her?"

"…"

Natsu looked at Hibari question before cringing. "Oh god. Don't answer that."

Xxx

When Tsuna got up the morning, his throat felt funny and he felt sort of dizzy. However, he just brushed it off as not enough sleep. He fumbled with his uniform and gave up when it came to the tie and stepped outside of his room, slightly disoriented. When Tsuna walked into the kitchen, he spotted Natsu in a daze. Natsu glanced at his younger brother with a strange flustered expression before getting up and walking over and putting at hand on his forehead.

"Oh. You have a fever…," Natsu commented.

Tsuna blinked for a moment before raising his hand to feel his brother's forehead. "So do you."

"How in the world do you two have a fever on the same day?" Nana asked. She then shook her head. "Twins these days. Share illnesses alike."

"How'd you get a cold anyways?" Natsu asked as Nana checked their temperatures. Tsuna shrugged, eyelids barely keeping open.

"Probably from too little layers…?" Tsuna murmured. "You?"

"Same," Natsu grumbled.

Nana shook her head. "Well, you two certainly aren't going to school today… Come on, eat some breakfast and medicine and then head upstairs to rest."

The boys did as told, which resulted with Natsu having to poke Tsuna every two minutes to keep the poor boy awake. Every time Natsu poked him, Tsuna would jolt and Nana would just shake her head.

Natsu stared up at his ceiling as he snuggled into his bed. He frowned and then slid out of bed.

Tsuna nearly jumped when he felt something slide into his bed and curl up beside him. He glanced over to see Natsu dozing off under the sheets. Smiling softly, Tsuna pulled the blanket up higher between the two and snuggled up against his older brother before falling asleep.

When Nana came upstairs to check up on them, she could only smile when she saw the two of them hugging each other while asleep. She had been worried since Natsu moved over into the next room. She had wondered if something had happen between the two of them… This heartwarming scene of her two sons relieved her. At least they were still close.

Xxx

"How'd you two get sick anyways?" Yamamoto asked. Gokuder and he had decided to visit (and drop off homework, much to Tsuna's dismay).

"Too little layers," Tsuna murmured as he rested his head on Natsu's left shoulder. Natsu sipped his warm-honey-lemon tea, offering his brother some. Tsuna simple murmured a quiet 'no' before almost dozing off.

"Or maybe it was that time we ran home in the rain a few days ago," Natsu said. Gokudera grimaced at the sound of Natsu's voice. Phlegm made people sound like shit.

"You guys ran in the rain?" Yamamoto asked. Natsu nodded as he lowered his cup down to his lap.

"Remember when we stayed afterschool for cleaning duties?"

Yamamoto and Gokudera nodded. "Yeah…"

"Well, when we finished, it was raining and we forgot our umbrellas…" Natsu scratched his cheek at the remembrance of their blunder.

"You should have asked me for mine!" Gokudera shouted in shock at his own ignorance.

"Gokudera, you were already home," Natsu said with a frown. "Plus, we don't have cellphones…"

"You didn't ask… Hibari-san for one?" Yamamoto asked.

"Kyouya was in a meeting," Natsu croaked and yawn, leaning his head against his brother's, who let out a small cough.

"We should probably go," Yamamoto said, standing up. "Right Gokudera?"

Gokudera looked ready to retort before he understood and stood up as well.

"Get well soon, Juudaime and Decimo!" Gokudera said bowing. Natsu simply nodded and Tsuna had already fallen asleep.

"Haha, feel better soon, Tsuna, Natsu," Yamamoto said with a grin before he stepped outside of the room, Gokudera in tow.

"Thanks. See ya," Natsu said with a yawn. The door closed, leaving the two sick twins alone. Natsu looked down to see Tsuna breathing snoring softly. Natsu shifted them slightly and then leaned down and brushed his lips gently against his brothers. "Come on Tsuna, let's get some rest."

Tsuna merely murmured in his sleep as a reply, making Natsu smile. Natsu somehow managed to get Tsuna into bed and the blanket over the two of them before dozing off himself.

"Night Tsuna… Love you."

Sometime during the time they slept, a small smile crept upon Tsuna's unconscious face as he buried his face in his older brother's chest.


	9. Being Selfish

Sorry for the long wait for an update. Someone close to me recently passed away and I could not exactly write anything angst, or almost anything at all. Hence why I had some random angsty short oneshot stories floating here and there. Writing was hard and I could not do much without breaking down or crying... I am feeling better though, so there's a good thing.

Besides that, I actually wrote half of this last night; but I had archery early this morning, so I needed sleep. So I finished the rest of this in school during lunch break (I finally own a laptopl lol)... Sorry if it is not all that good...

Anyways...

**_Replies:_**

**animebaka14:** I have weird kinks. LOL. By FT... do you mean Fairytail? Because he's not supposed to (i don't even read/watch that series).

**Anonymus:** In this story, there's going to be a lotlf 7227 so that's mainly dominate... however, this are some pairings I have yet to mention lol. So get ready.

**XShagayaku:** Lol I liked writing that joke. It was sort of a spur of the moment thing haha. I was tempted to do a follow up of something like...:

"Hey Kyouya, if Namimori was sa bad girl, would you discipline her?"

Natsu watched Kyouya ponder with a thoughtful expression his face. Natsu gagged.

"Fuck. Don't answer that either."

But it isn't all that funny, is it? So I didn't put it haha. As for your question, keep reading to find out!

**rachel-chanx3**: To tell you the truth, I'd rather not know what kind of girl Namimori would be... *ducks from a flying tonfa*

**ezcap1st**: Seriously for the cuddling part, I was rather... unsatisfied. I was really tempted to make someone get jumped and... er... I'm just really weird. Glad you liked the joke xD. Whoa! That's a long list (to me), that'll take some time to get through... Thanks for your suggestions!

**Mel-Chama**: For ONCE? You were against 7227 before? HOW DARE YOU! LOL JKS. It's rather freaky imaging Hibari going out with a girl named Namimori... Just imagine him going out with a building is weird enough (like Namimori middle Hah!) Everyone seems to hate Giotto and that's fine, it was intentional anyways haha

**FaerieDemon**: With all honesty, I don't know how to characterize HDW!Tsuna LOL. Tsuna's going to get his spotlight soon enough, I'm kind of splitting the characters of focus after a few chapters and we're almost at the Tsuna point!

**VirguleAddict**: Yay! *hugs* Nope, I didn't stop posting, I just took a little... break... because I wasn't really able to write...

ANYWAYS!

ENJOY THIS CHAPTER (Though it's rather... bleh.) [btw, don't you guys hate it when you're typing something and you're not in the textbox and accidently hit the backspace key and the window goes to the previous page? Then when you press to the page you were writing on, what you wrote isn't saved? DX]

* * *

A few days went and gone quite fast as the twins recovered from their little cold. Yamamoto and Gokudera always came by to drop off their homework and Gokudera was, as usual, eager to please and offered tutor the two. Of course, it was… slightly… helpful. Well, that is not including the fact that the two brunettes had no clue what the silverette was droning on about most of the time. Usually, during Gokudera's rants and… er… explanations, the two would glance at each other and shrug. Yamamoto would simply laugh and Gokudera would tell him to shut up and work on the homework because he could not do it when he was at baseball practice.

"Now that I concentrate, this isn't really that hard! Haha! Sweet!" Yamamoto said grinning. Tsuna and Natsu looked at the baseball player with bewildered expressions. The usually oblivious and clueless Yamamoto understood this? It's the apocalypse I say!

When Yamamoto and Gokudera left for the day, Natsu would simply ask his younger brother:

"Did you understand a word he said?"

This was always answered with a simple:

"Nope."

The two would smile at each other. However, the distance Natsu placed between them was getting to Tsuna. Furrowing his brows, he wondered how long it would be until his brother noticed how much longing and depression he was going through for them to return to how they were before… He knew he promised himself that he would be strong for his older brother… however; he could not help but be selfish when it came to his brother. He wanted all of Natsu's attention.

Giotto, on the other hand, was a whole different story. When the two of them returned to school, he was one of the first few to greet them and ask how they were. Natsu did not look very happy with it, but he went with the flow. Tsuna did not know why, but something about the blonde threw him off… made him fall head over heels… similar to how Natsu made him feel, though not as intense.

When Natsu kissed him, his stomach did flips (when they first started at least) and his cheeks would tint and evident red. Depending on how they kissed and where they kissed, Tsuna's breathing would be affected. Tsuna usually lit up to anything that reminded him of brother… Giotto… was strange.

At times when Tsuna saw Giotto, he had this warm feeling spreading throughout his body. When the blonde would smile, it would always affect him to smile as well. It obviously did the opposite effect to Natsu… Tsuna did not understand why his brother felt so angered and peeved when the older boy was around; it bothered him to no ends… Everyone would simply shake their heads and smile sheepishly at him whenever he asked. Tsuna felt so left out…

However, besides that, the distancing had to stop. Tsuna could not handle it! He remembered his brother telling him when they were younger _"…Tsuna! You need to be more selfish! You need to speak up for yourself! If not, you won't get what you want! Now, do you want to the teddy or no?"_ or something like that. In the end, Natsu had sighed and bought him the bear despite the fact Tsuna quietly said no; he knew his brother's expression like the back of his hand. It was now time for him to take what Natsu said and actually do it!

Gulping, Tsuna took a step towards Natsu's room and raised his hand to know. However, his hand froze in place. What if Natsu did not want to listen to him? What if he was going to still keep his distance? Tsuna shook his head and took a deep breath. Natsu would at least listen to him, right? He was his older brother and he was always there for him. There was barely any time that Natsu was not there to listen. Exhaling silently, Tsuna knocked the door.

"Yes?" Was the reply. Opening the door, Tsuna popped his head inside nervously.

"N-Natsu?" Why was he feeling so nervous and scared?

"Tsuna? Need help with homework or something?" Natsu asked. He was reading some random manga while lying on his bed. Natsu sat up and Tsuna opened the door wider while shaking his head. Tsuna shook his head. Natsu's eyes narrowed as he noticed Tsuna's expression. "Tsuna. What's wrong?"

Leave it to Natsu to notice immediately. Fidgeting his fingers, Tsuna gazed down at his feet that were starting to feel cold against the hardwood floor. He suddenly saw another pair of identical feel approached his and then hands gripping his shoulders. "Tell me what's wrong. Now."

"You…," Tsuna whispered. Natsu blinked, taken off guard.

"Me?"

"You're distancing yourself…" Tsuna started to grip the hem of his shirt. "It's like you're leaving me behind… Natsu…!" Tsuna felt like crying and he hugged his older brother. "Natsu! Please don't leave me behind! I'll do anything…so please…!"

He felt Natsu stiffen. "Tsuna…?"

"Please…" Natsu furrowed his brows and ran a hand through his hair.

"So my interpretation was the complete opposite?" Natsu asked. Tsuna said nothing but tightened his hold on Natsu. Smiling softly, Natsu wrapped his arms protectively around his brother. "I'm sorry Tsuna." Tsuna sniffled and Natsu buried his face into his brother's identical brown locks and inhaled his scent. "Come on Tsuna, stop crying… I love you." Tsuna sniffle and looked up at Natsu with watery eyes.

Tsuna smiled and hugged his brother tightly and the two fell backwards on the bed.

Nana found it strange how it was silent upstairs despite the smell of the boys' favourite cooking wafting through the house. Setting down her spatula, she headed upstairs to check up on them. Knocking on Tsuna's bedroom door, she blinked as she heard no response. Not even a snore. Opening the door, she looked inside to see it empty. Nana blinked. Where did her younger son go? She glanced over at the neighbouring bedroom.

"Natsu-kun?" Nana called, knocking on the door. When she heard soft rustling, though no real reply, she opened the bedroom door to see Natsu and Tsuna curled up on the bed, sleeping. Smiling to herself, Nana gently shook them awake.

Blinking sleepily, Tsuna sat up and looked around the room. Natsu groaned in protest and sat up as well, his arms still around his younger brother's waist. "Wuh?"

"Dinner," Nana said. The boys made o's with their mouths and then Natsu caught scent of a very specific odour that went through the house.

"Is that what I think that is?" Natsu asked. Tsuna blinked sleepily and sniffed the air. His eyes immediately lit up and Nana smiled and giggled. The two boys immediately jumped out of bed.

"RACE YOU TSUNA!"

"YOU'RE ON!"

Nana could only laugh and follow after her boys as they bolted down the stairs.


	10. Omake

**WARNING: I'M NOT ENTIRELY SANE AT THE MOMENT**

I think I had too much candy... haha... (well, at least this means I'm kind of cheered up...?)

OH! I'm going Animecon this weekend. Canada obviously. Anyone else going? XD

I'm going to be 15 soon... I feel so old! LOL Jks

**_Replies:_**

**stormypeach1396**: Looks like I have a lot of work to do then LOL

**VirguleAddict:** I bet you can come up with waay funnier things than I can! Good luck!

**ezcap1st**: Thanks.

**bloodtaki2**: I like Tsuna like that! He's adorable (in a strange way... I'm a sick person, you should know that by now LOL). Natsu's supposedly mostly opposite of Tsuna, so that's probably why you like him haha. Someone that likes Giotto... this is interesting (jks). I get that a lot from people "I never though it could happen in my life" rofl. I guess you won't be having much fun with this omake... *slinks away*

**Rachel-chanx3**: Lol they made up. How could Tsuna like Giotto more if Natsu lets him be SEME? LOL Just kidding xD.

**YunLuffsPandas**: Bow down to me? I should be bowing down to YOU! I like long messages lol, short ones that go "Please update" with nothing else trouble me... Lol don't worry, it took me time to realize how they did that in fandom too XD

* * *

One upon a time there was a pair of twins. One was named Tsuna and the older one was named Natsu. The two loved each other despite the disapproving looks from everyone around them. When Natsu got fed up with the way they were being looked at and treated, Natsu took Tsuna and the two ran away together.

When the two got to the deep forests Tsuna skipped down the path with Natsu hand-in-hand. They heard an owl hoot and Natsu simply raised an eyebrow at its unique eyes. One was red with the Chinese character for one while the other was a pure blue.

Tsuna skipping ahead of his brother, he ran into a strange cat. The cat was extremely clingy and Natsu did not approve of it. Fortunately for the cat, a large and cheerful dog came and took him away before Natsu could kick it in the face.

Natsu could only sweatdrop as he watched Tsuna get chased by… a kangaroo… IN A FOREST? Natsu shook his head and pulled Tsuna out of the way while the kangaroo ran into a tree and knocked itself out.

Tsuna stood dumbstruck at a cow that was grazing on some grass before some man in a suit came and took his away. Natsu was at a loss for words and furrowed his brows as he took Tsuna's hand once again and the two set down the path.

Natsu could only watch in bewilderment as his younger brother was being chased by… a bird? A skylark to be specific. Natsu facepalm and somehow Tsuna managed to swat it away as it nested on a nearby branch.

Natsu took Tsuna's hand and the two ran down the path, wanting to find a way out of the forest before it got dark. The two came to find a man standing on the path staring at them. Natsu grimaced as the blonde man smiled and walked towards them. Tsuna trembled in fear and Natsu let go of his hand and stepped forward and kicked the blonde man in the face and beat him before taking Tsuna's hand and pulling him quickly down the path. That is, after making sure to step on the man's face while running.

The two finally reached the end of the path and out of the forest and they lived **happily ever fucking after.**

**FIN.**


	11. Three to One

Hey guys... guess what? **TSUNA-HAREM STARTING UP!**

I wanted to take it one harem at a time... let the characters feel the love ROFL (wutnao). Oh yeah, about the Natsu thing... Actually, in my little mind map (yes I made a mindmap of pairings. Leave me alone bleh!) Tsuna had more suitors than Natsu... which is quite hilarious considering the story so far. Natsu harem introduced. Time to go to Tsuna harem! Anyone wanna guess whose the new suitor spin off? (read the story haha)

Anyone catch the IMPLIED CHARACTERS in the omake? ROFL THE WONDER ADVENTURE!

Oh boy. In a few more days... the 24th... -faints- BTW THE 'OLD' THING WAS A JOKE.

I have this current weird obsession with Fem!Giotto. I MEAN COME ON. IMAGINE GIOTTO WITH BEWBIES. THAT'S SEXY! (It all started over some pictures I saw on Pixiv... hehe... -slinks away-)

Oh! I went to MTAC 2011 today...** IT WAS EPIC WIN**... though I was one of the only KHR cosplayers... I only saw two others... I was cosplaying Reborn haha.

**Mmm.. I would have updated this earlier, but the site won't let me update... it's like that time a few nights ago when I was trying to read fanfiction! GAH!**

_**Replies:**_

**Totalamuto**: ROFL You DID review. I just did not know how to reply to that... other than saying "YUSH" of course.

**XxMissR27ShootingStarxX**: Well, get ready to get even more confused. Well, this is definitely 2772/7227 ;P (oh yes, they DO switch soon enough). They only see Natsu because that was Natsu harem. Tsuna harem just somewhat introduced in this chapter and will be developing over the next few ones haha.

**Stormypeach1396**: :D

**The Pocketwatch Ripper**: Well...does candy count as crack? XD As for him... shhh... ROFLcopter... remember that PM? :P

**Hexshell**: Blame the candy. My brother gave me 'WTF look' when I literally HOPPED out of the washroom... THERE WAS SUBLIMINAL MESSAING/IMPLICATIONS ;P. I'M ALL OUT OF CANDY! The 15 year old thing was a joke and REALLY? HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY!... Do I call you... SENPAI? LOL

**10th Squad 3rd Seat**: Candy my dear, Candy. Once you give me candy, it's nonstop yaoi ROFL

**TsunaxGiotto4ever**: LOL IMPLIED CHARACTERS ;P. COULD YOU RECOGNIZED THEM? LOL. As for your homework thing... That must seriously suck! I'm not so fond of overloading homework D:! Glad I helped you there!

**Catxmelons**: COOKIES. (IDEK) :D

**Ezcap1st**: ;P. Ohohohoho, who knows?

**Mel-Chama**: ME TOO! Stepping on Giotto is quite amusing.

**SoulReaper Rukia**: I love 'next' buttons. XD. Glad you think so :D. oh if only all moms were willing to be so... supportive of their children's sexuality.

**YunLuffsPandas**: ROFL. You, my friend, had the same trail of though as me when it comes to the word 'harem'. At least I hope so. Kufufu... -bows- Mwuahahaha... I see many of those... SO TO TWIST IT AROUND FOR SOME WEIRD AWKWARD MOMENTS... Natsu was created... It's like the powerpuff girls... except for hotter yaoi buttsecks situations. I tried my best to spread out the conflicts and resolutions in the chapters and it looks like it works! -throws hands in the air- PARTY TIEM! lol. -JUMPS YOU- PLEASE DO! I love constructive criticism! I'd do those heart things but I just remembered that this site doesn't support them anymore. Pfft. YES I ENJOYED READING IT ROFL

**noface**: Thank you very much! For the vocaloid story, I need to get put in the mood to write it... Well, back to the Len yaoi stash... ROFL. No promises for a quick update on that story though. For any of my stories actually... Sorry! (I'm rather... all over the place [as my friend puts it] LOL)

**ShiroHachi to KuroHachi**: -sparking eyes- I love that word... OMG -steals emote- OwO

**Phamenia**: Sorry D:. They're going to switch soon, they're like the... _alternating types_... once you put Tsuna in the _mood_, I'd suppose you'd call it... The reason why it's not exactly focusing on him is because I'm introducing pairings for a character bit by bit. So basically, Natsu's pairings are pretty much revealed, now it's time for Tsuna's turn for some lovin'!

* * *

To say Giotto was not surprised would be a lie. He was leaning against his locker with a piece of pocky hanging out of his mouth (which G happened to come by and snap off and consume) when the Sawada twins walked by happily. Giotto blinked and watched them walk by before giving G a hard punch in the arm for eating his pocky.

Xxx

When everyone was eating lunch together, Giotto shot Natsu a look and the younger boy grimaced. Giotto mouthed the words Afterschool to Natsu before returning to the conversation he was having with Tsuna. Natsu could only facedesk which made Yamamoto blink in surprise.

Xxx

"You two made up?" Giotto asked as he opened the front door to the Skylark brothers' house. Natsu grunted his yes. Giotto raised an eyebrow before stepping inside of the house and looking at the shoes. Seems like only Alaude was home. With the older skylark nowhere in sight, Giotto concluded that the man was in the study and most likely did not want to be disturbed. Too bad the man's study was right beside Giotto's bedroom.

Natsu stepped inside right after Giotto and shut the door and locked it. Giotto mused as he wrapped an arm around Natsu's torso. "Today, we're going all the way."

"Oh boy. I'm so excited," Natsu said sarcastically. Giotto rolled his eyes and sent Natsu a smirk that made the boy grimace.

Giotto led Natsu upstairs to his roomy-looking bedroom that had random posters hung up on the wall. Natsu sweat dropped at clam alarm clock. He sent Giotto a strange look before the older boy shrugged and pushed him onto the bed. "You ready?"

"Never gonna be for you," Natsu grumbled. Giotto frowned.

"Remember our little deal," he murmured into Natsu's ear. Natsu stiffened and sighed. He wrapped his arms around Giotto's neck and pulled the blonde in for a kiss. Giotto groaned as he slid his tongue into Natsu's mouth and slid his hands under the boy's uniform. Natsu gasped and moaned when Giotto lips the roof of his mouth and pinched his nipples at the same time. Giotto smirked into the kiss and broke the kiss, Natsu giving him a flustered expression. Giotto took of Natsu's shirt and tossed it onto the ground.

He licked Natsu's left nipple while he fondled the right. He heard Natsu try to keep in a gasp and muffle a moan. Giotto pulled back. "Moan for me Natsu." Natsu gasped when Giotto's knee pressed up against his crotch. Natsu shuddered and Giotto returned to his ministrations, only this time, he was licking the right one. Natsu let out a shaky sound and Giotto pulled back once again and palmed Natsu's nether region.

"Hard?" Giotto asked raising an eyebrow. Natsu bit his lip.

Natsu did not want his body to react like this… Tsuna had not touched him for a while now and his body had gotten used to the other boy's touches. Without being touched in such a long time and this time, by someone new, his body was reacting violently. He shut his eyes when Giotto started to unzip his pants and pulled them down and they ended up somewhere most likely near the shirt Giotto had tossed earlier.

Giotto pulled down his blue boxers and was greeted with the sight of a half-hard penis. Natsu blushed and Giotto smirked. He took hold of it and started stroking it, causing Natsu to gasp and moan.

"Natsu, spread your legs more," Giotto commanded softly. Natsu did as told and yelped when Giotto licked the tip of his cock. When he took the head of it in his mouth, Natsu shuddered and cried out.

"G-Giotto….!"

Giotto paused in surprise but soon continued when he got a moan of protest. He bobbed his head up and down and fondled the boy's balls before sitting up and climbing over the boy. Natsu blinked in surprise when Giotto was over him and was reaching over to somewhere on his right. Natsu watched Giotto pull out a bottle of some sort and coat his fingers in an orange substance.

Natsu let out a surprised gasp when he felt something cold prod at his entrance. He looked at Giotto in alarm and the other boy raised an eyebrow.

"W-what is that?" Natsu asked, eyeing the bottle in Giotto hand as Giotto entered a finger while making Natsu shiver.

"Lube… I thought you had sex before," Giotto said raising an eyebrow.

"I did… we don't do use lube though… I don't even know what the hell that is…" Natsu took the bottle and yelped when Giotto added another finger and started scissoring him. However, he was intrigued by the box and that made Giotto shake his head before taking the bottle back and moving his fingers around more. Natsu shuddered and gripped the bed sheets.

"It's a lubricant. Making this and that easier…," Giotto explained while adding a third finger. "You're taking this pretty easily…"

"It feels weird," Natsu said as Giotto started wiggling his fingers around for fun and Natsu cried out. Giotto blinked. He did not think it would be that easy to locate such an antisocial boy's prostate. He raised an eyebrow and then started aiming his finger thrusts at that one area, making Natsu moan. That's when the bedroom door opened. Whoops.

Xxx

Alaude was working nicely in his study while home alone. He had just finished a book and was finishing up his homework. Yeah. He works that fast. Deal with it. He then heard the front door open and close after a few more moments. He raised an eyebrow and adjusted his glasses. Giotto must be home. Shrugging his shoulders, he returned to finishing up his assignment on his laptop.

After a few more minutes he heard some creaking and murmurs from the next room. Giotto's room. Great. Alaude grimaced when he heard a moan. Giotto brought some someone to fuck. At times like these, Alaude wished that he had not given Giotto the room beside his study. He heard a yelp and another moan and Alaude saved his file and shut his laptop rather aggressively before stepping out of his room to the next one. He scowled when he heard another moan and he twisted the doorknob. To his surprise, it opened.

Even more to his surprise, Giotto was in bed with… Sawada Natsu? Alaude blinked. Since when did they have an intimidate relationship…? Alaude stood there momentarily as he watched Giotto thrust his fingers before looking at the bleach blonde teen that was standing in his doorway.

"Oh hey Alaude," Giotto said with a smirk. He then blinked. "Whoa, you scared Natsu, he's clamping on me now."

"A-A-A-Alau-d-d-de?" Natsu gasped in surprise. Alaude raised an eyebrow and Giotto thrusted his fingers again making the brunette shudder. Giotto shot Alaude a look that said 'told yah I could do it' while Alaude simply rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. Giotto made a beckoning gesture with his head and Alaude uncrossed his arms and walked to the front of Natsu. Natsu blinked when he felt his chin being lifted and something warm being pressed against his cheek. His eyes widened.

"Suck him nice and hard, Natsu," Giotto said as he spread Natsu some more. Natsu swallowed the lump in his throat and took Alaude in his mouth. He moved his head back and forth and Alaude grunted in approval. Giotto pulled his fingers out and Natsu let out a muffled yelp as Giotto's hard dick was being pushed up against his asshole. Alaude grunted at the vibrations that Natsu was producing with his mouth.

Natsu's eyes widened and moaned when Giotto thrusted into him. A hand on the back of his head told him not to forget to suck. Natsu had one hand supporting his weight while Giotto pounded into him and Alaude and now thrusting into his mouth. The other hand was holding Alaude's hip for some sort of balance as both men were fucking him thoroughly.

Natsu moaned and shuddered when Giotto hit his prostate. Giotto noticed and started thrusting at the same spot. Alaude groaned as Natsu took his out of his mouth and started stroking him, licking the tip.

This was all interrupted once again when the door was slammed open with a flying tonfa.

Xxx

Hibari had seen Sawada Tsunayoshi leave school grounds with his herbivorous friends Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi. However, Sawada Natsu was nowhere to be seen. Hibari raised an eyebrow at the disappearance of said boy, but simply brushed it off. Natsu had told him they had made up and either way, Natsu could fend for himself if anyone jumped him. If it did happen however, someone would be receiving a visit from a prefect for disrupting the peace.

Later afterschool, Hibari had been watching the gates and there were still no signs of Sawada Natsu. Shrugging his shoulders, he would most likely see him tomorrow. This was not the first time this had happened anyways.

Hibari had been perturbed before… though, who wouldn't be when the first thing they hear when they enter their house is lewd and wanton moans and bed creaks. His eyes narrowed. Someone, he assumed it to be Giotto, was disrupting the peace in his house (which is technically also in Namimori). So he pulled out his tonfas and walked up the stairs and threw the door open with a toss (more like a chuck). When he walked inside, the sight that greeted him made him take a step back in surprise.

Natsu was bent over on Giotto's bed while Giotto was pounding into him (none too pleasantly mind you) while Natsu was blowing his elder brother Alaude. Giotto gave Natsu was strong thrust and then glanced over at Hibari. He raised an eyebrow at Hibari's red cheeks.

"Kyouya?" Giotto called. "Do you want to join?"

Xxx

Tsuna fumbled with a piece of paper in his hands. He was currently walking down the street to the grocery market to pick up a few things for dinner that his mother had asked for. Being the nice son he is, he decided to help her out. He could only stare at the long list in despair.

He pondered the whereabouts of his older brother Natsu… It was grocery day and usually when their mother was out they would… Tsuna snapped back to reality when he realized he was nearly drooling. Oh boy, the thought of his older brother under him made him shiver in delight. Damn it.

His thoughts were cut off when he ran into someone. Tsuna fell down onto his bottom as well did the other person.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Tsuna squeaked in panic. He looked over to see the person who he had walked into was a red haired boy with bandages all over his face and was wearing a black uniform that said 'SIMON' on the crest. When the boy opened his eyes, Tsuna noticed they were scarlet and his pupils kind of reminded him of shuriken (ninja stars).

"It's okay," the boy spoke quietly.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Tsuna asked. He stood up and quickly rushed to help the other boy up. The boy shook his head to answer Tsuna's question after he helped him up. Tsuna sighed with relief. The other boy stared at him blankly. Tsuna then blinked and looked down at his hands. The list was not in his hands anymore. Crap.

Tsuna started looking around frantically before he watched it fly away. Tsuna stood there before chasing after it. The other boy stood there for a moment before a voice called him.

"Sorry for taking so long! You didn't wait long, did you?" The other boy looked nearly the same, except he was older, taller and was wearing a cap.

"Not really, Fratello."

Xxx

Natsu fell forward on his bed. He felt disgusting.

They had taken turns thrusting into him. What surprised him most was when Hibari joined in. Of all people… Natsu had always thought of him as an older brother… Then again, he did have an intimidate relationship with his twin… So maybe it did not matter as much. However, he would have never guessed that Hibari would join in on just lewd activities.

Natsu shivered as he could still remember the feel of their touches against his skin. He shuddered.

When they had finished with him, they let him use a shower and Kyouya lent him some clothes. He made sure to clean himself thoroughly before stepping out and settling into the temporary clothes. After his shower, he immediately headed home.

Tsuna had been sitting on the couch with his lips pursed as he stared at the TV. Natsu let out a silent sigh before forcing a strange smile at his brother. "What're you doing, Tsuna? What's with the look?"

"I lost the shopping list and mom decided to go to the market herself," Tsuna grumbled. Tsuna paused. Did Natsu sound different?

"Oh. I see." Natsu slipped his bag off his shoulder and set it near the couch before plopping down beside Tsuna to stare at whatever Tsuna had been watching. It was some show about a baby hitman… um… ok…

Tsuna was getting more and more confused as he watched the anime airing on the TV. Exactly how did the baby speak better Japanese than him? He paused when he felt a weight on his left shoulder. He glanced over to see Natsu asleep. He raised an eyebrow but smiled. However, when tears started falling, his eyes widened.

"Na…tsu?" Tsuna whispered quietly.

Tsuna could only wonder why his brother was crying.


	12. Thinking

All my important exams are over, all I have left is a Gym exam on Monday... I had half of this written a while ago, and I'm having a sleepless night today, so I decided to add a little tidbit at the end and then just upload it, heh.

Right, about Cozart name thing... it's officially Cozzato or w.e but I'll just stick with Cozart for this story because... Cozart sounds sexier to me and Cozzato makes me hungry. LOL.

I'm not going to promise a lot of updates because I know that's totally not going to happen lol, but you can cross your fingers and hope I suppose. To be honest, I only like how part of this chapter turned out... However, I couldn't get it to the way I wanted it...

**_Replies: _**_(sorry if I put anyone's Screenname wrong, it's 5am and I'm tired but can't sleep)_**_  
_**

_Chapter 11:_

**rachel-chanx3**: DON'T CUT OFF YOUR FINGER! I-I-If you do I'll... CUT OFF MINE and thus I cannot update either...! Man, when I think of Tsuna harem, I thinking of putting Tsuna only in an apron and spraying whip cream all over him... maybe throw some strawberries in there, and let the semes have him. This whole story was based off of a dream I had, and the dream led to that foursome... So... not much I can say about that at the moment. As for what happened in Italy, that's a secret~

**ezcap1st**: Indeed... D:

**Stormypeach1396**: Tsuna's crying? As for the 0027, there will be little tidbits of it ;P

**The Pocketwatch Ripper**: Lol, everyone's freaking out about the foursome, kind of expected, but the reactions are quite amusing.

**RolleRBiVi'sCAstle**: I'll leave it up to your imagination why Hibari joined lol Tsuna is so pro that he can fake innocence and is a closet pervert XD

**Mel-Chama**: Technically, it should be considered rape, since it's non-con...

**TotalAmuto**: I leave it to your opinion.

**SoulReaper Rukia**: Oh! I have never noticed that before...! What a coincidence! :o

**animebaka14**: Lol glad you enjoyed it. I'll try to do that for future chapters, though** this chapter fits none of your criteria.**

**darkkrai.x**: I'm glad you enjoyed it, but in my opinion (even though my writing and stories say otherwise) TSUNA IS A BOTTOM-ER-UKE... yeah... Ahaha (I just wanted to switch it up XP)

**Imitation Angel**: Tsuna will get all warm and cozy ;)

**noface**: *Claps while you do your jig* Lol Uke len is delicious. Just sayin' There's actually a doujinshi with 3 lens getting it on with each other!

**iFanboy**: Um.. now? :D

**Nichi Koneko**: All27 is delicious. XD

**Freezing Ashes**: There's going to be plenty more twincest in future chapters~

**VirguleAddict**: I've been busy, so I haven't been able to update much lately.

**ZirciX**: Don't worry, you're not the only one who nearly cried. Just don't throw a brick at my head for writing it haha.

**Burraku**: Hello~ Wow! I'm happy that my story actually made you do such a thing! I feel proud now! *pumps fist in the air* About the title, I made a terrible pun of it at the end, (there's a short and stupid omake). I wonder what the ratio to Giotto LOVERS and Giotto HATERS there are for this story haha. Personally, I love Giotto, but I just had to make him a prick for the purpose of the story, I'm glad you like him though. (As you can see, I am also very sick in the head :D). I actually like it when people write it a lot because it's fun to read what other people think about my writing. :)

**df14-blacksnow**: If you do punch them down there, please make sure not to make any permanent damage, for then the have nothing to brag about (if you get my drift) and I'm quite sure the Ukes would be very displeased about it (lol). I'm glad you like Natsu and the plot :D. Actually, the omake was pretty much the Tenth Gen Vongola Family XD but I actually didn't notice how much they foreshadow future pairings.. what a coincidence!

_Notice:_

**TotalAmuto:** I do that too xD

**Orange-y27**: I'm trying to put the harem in bit by bit, but I'm planning on introducing some characters officially into the story~.

**df14-blacksnow**: It is my worst enemy! I actually have pictures up on my deviantart :o (link to my account is on my profile). I feel proud, I actually did well on my sci project, i got perfect, but now I'm freaking scared for my exam marks haha. Well, here's a chapter, and I'm hoping to make the next one at least 3 times longer!

**XxShiroumiArisaxX**: It's just the way he is :o

**StupidNightZombie**: Thank you :D

**rachel-chanx3**: IT IS NOW FREE-TIME :D Really? Too bad! Will you be going to FanExpo this august? :)

* * *

Tsuna felt so helpless. Natsu was fast asleep and crying on his shoulder while he sat awkwardly on the couch with the TV playing some random anime. Exactly what was he supposed to do? He could only stroke Natsu's hair softly and wonder what caused his brother to act like this. He let out a sigh.

Xxx

Giotto twirled his pencil in amusement. To say he was stupid was half true; well, says his best friend G at least…

Alaude stared at him across the table with a bored expression. Exactly what was Giotto musing about again? Right. Getting laid. Come to think of it, where was his younger brother? Alaude glanced over at the staircase. Ever since they _finished_, Kyouya had locked himself in his room and Alaude had not seen him since. Alaude nearly rolled his eyes at his brother's actions. Apparently, Kyouya had been having a little man crush on Natsu.

As much as it amused him, he would rather his ruthless younger half-brother go against the manipulating playboy childhood friend about something as simple as a few boys. Alaude, having an interest in investigating things had recently found out what Giotto had been plotting… To say for certain and Alaude did not have as many… benefits… as he would like. Turning a page in his notebook to continue the paragraph he was writing, he saw Giotto continue to do his homework. Had the blonde's musing stopped? Alaude frowned. Giotto was still smirking.

He had seen many unsuspecting girls fall for Giotto's charms, even quite a few boys, however, never would he suspect that the Sawada twins would get dragged into his… dilemma. Either way, it was quite irritating the development happening around him. Alaude snapped his wooden pencil and Giotto jumped slightly in surprise.

Damn it.

Xxx

No matter what his precious Tenth decided, Gokudera planned to do whatever he could to support his choices. Gokudera was loyal to Tsuna since the first few days of school when the boy had saved him from crossing the street when a car was racing towards them. The car had totally ignored the fact that the streetlight was red and was signalling that it was time for his lane to stop and did not even slow down. Gokudera, unfortunately, had to been crossing and ignoring the sound of the racing muffler of the car. Luckily for him, Tsuna had immediately grabbed the back of his shirt in the nick of time and pulled him backwards. Gokudera had landed on Tsuna, which displeased Natsu to no ends, and had squashed the poor boy. Fortunately for Gokudera, Natsu was too busy fretting over Tsuna to beat the living daylights out of the poor boy.

Tsuna, on the other hand, had been asking Gokudera if he was OK and if he was injured. Gokudera had never really had anyone be that genuinely worried about his well-being and a person who knew nothing of him, a total stranger. Gokudera had been quite surprised when the found out that his saviour was in his class and then swore that he would protect him for saving his life. Therefore, because of this, Tsuna had become the tenth person who he respects, since the other nine slots were taken.

Gokudera stared at the intersection where Tsuna had saved him quietly. The wind blew some grey strands of hair into his face and he scowled. The only problem would be honestly accepting things about his dear tenth.

Xxx

_Tsuna's the only one…_ Natsu thought as he lay beside Tsuna on his bed. It was one in the morning and Tsuna had offered Natsu a spot in his bed and Natsu jumped to take the offer. _Tsuna's the only one I can trust._

Xxx

Kyoko looked at them strangely the next morning. She walked over to Tsuna when Natsu was seated at his desk with his head down.

"Tsuna-kun, what's wrong with Natsu-kun?" Kyoko asked as she gently placed a hand on Tsuna's shoulder. Tsuna frowned when he glanced over at his twin. He shook his head.

"I don't know… he's been like this ever since he came home yesterday…," Tsuna murmured.

"Oh… Um… Tsuna-kun, I don't think you've noticed… but when Natsu-kun's depressed… you are too," Kyoko said. Tsuna blinked. "It's the same vice-versa too."

"Really?" Tsuna asked incredously. Kyoko nodded and smiled sadly.

"So it makes me sad to see either of you depressed, I'd hate to see Tsuna-kun depressed," Kyoko said and Tsuna smiled with a soft blush against his cheeks.

"Thanks Kyoko-chan."

Xxx

Dragging his pencil across the page sluggishly, Natsu finished the second math question on the page. Tsuna blinked. Even he was on the fourth question… why was Natsu so slow?

"Natsu…," Tsuna said quietly. Natsu perked up slightly to the sound of his name from his beloved brother's lips.

"Yeah?" Natsu replied.

"What happened?" Tsuna watched at Natsu hesitated and bit his lip.

"Nothing… absolutely nothing."

Tsuna frowned. Natsu blinked as he was somehow being pinned to the floor by Tsuna. "I don't believe you Natsu… not one bit."

"But it's true." A strained smile. Tsuna grimaced.

"Natsu…," Tsuna choked back a sob. "Do you not trust me?"

Natsu's eyes widened. "N-no! It's not that!" It's just that I don't want to make you cry… I don't want you to hate me…

"Then why won't you tell me?" Tsuna hic'd a little, startling Natsu. He clenched his teeth and let out a shaky breath. He lifted himself up a bit to plant a soft kiss on Tsuna's lips.

"Tsuna, it's nothing. I'm just not feeling well from something I ate," Natsu lied. He smiled softly up at his younger brother.

"Really?" Tsuna sniffed.

"Really," Natsu confirmed. Tsuna's gripped loosened and Natsu took it as a chance to sit back up and gently stroke his younger twin's back soothingly. He needed to stop the crying.

Tsuna rubbed his eyes of tears. He glanced at Natsu who was smiling gently at him. Tsuna felt his heart clench. He knew Natsu was lying.

Xxx

"Kyouya… why did you do it?"

Hibari looked up from some papers to see Natsu standing idly in the doorway of the reception room. He put his pen down and stood up. He walked over to Natsu as the brunette shut the door. Hibari frowned at Natsu's uneasiness. Why did he do it?

He backed Natsu up into the wall and placed both hands at either side of the boy, trapping him. "Do you want to know? What do you want me to say, omnivore? That I have petty emotions and that I'm in love with you? That I just couldn't hold it in any longer and wanted to express my love? Or would you prefer it like I just wanted to satisfy my lust?"

Natsu looked away. "Tell me the real reason."

"I did it because I merely wanted to." Hibari was quiet for a moment.

"Really now…"

"Hn…"

"Things are going to be awkward between us now, aren't they?"

"I could care less." Hibari put his hands to his side with a frown.

"This is getting nowhere," Natsu groaned. Hibari grunted and the brunette sighed.

"Herbivore, is this all you came to say?" Hibari asked. Natsu shrugged and smile a little.

"Puberty does strange things to you, doesn't it? Makes your hormones rage so much that you –"

Hibari hit him on the head with his tonfa while rolling his eyes.

Xxx

_Dear Principal,_

_ Why the hell do you let Kyouya wave around freaking tonfas? They hurt._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Natsu._

Tsuna raised an eyebrow at what Natsu was writing on a random piece of scrap paper. Natsu glanced at his brother and shrugged.

"You know it's true."

"Are you seriously going to send that?" Tsuna asked. Natsu shook his head.

"I'm not _that_ crazy," Natsu said. Tsuna smiled. Somehow… Natsu was returning to his normal self… but… it still bothered him that he could not do anything to help it. Tsuna bit his tongue and yelped in pain. Natsu blinked and bursted out laughing. Tsuna smiled a little even though he was in pain, at least he could cheer his brother up…

But was it really enough?

Xxx

"Aha! So this is where the school is!" A redhead wearing a cap exclaimed in triumph.

"… Fratello… we've been looking for it for three hours straight… How come it's so easy to spot…?"

"… Think nothing of it bambino… think nothing of it…"

"… Calling me a child makes you sound like an old man…"

"… Why don't you ever let me have my moments?"

"The last time I let you, somehow the neighbour's cat ended up on our roof and their pet dog was up a tree…"

"…"

"…."

"You're so cruel."

The younger simply frowned and sighed at the other's antics.

Xxx

Cooking was not a skill Natsu possessed. Tsuna looked around the kitchen and shook his head. He definitely did not know how to cook. Nana's face when she came home to the twins cleaning the kitchen, which, mind you, was looking better than when Natsu had been _cooking_. She was positively horrified and banned Natsu from using the kitchen and that it was now Tsuna's duty to cook for his older brother in fear of the incident repeating itself. Tsuna agreed, fearing that it may even go worse in future endeavours.

Natsu pouted. It was not his fault he took after their father…

* * *

**Stupid random Omake... and bad pun**

Natsu (age five) had lost his fork at school while eating his spaghetti, which was delicious, mind you. Nana had given him a new one to finish his meal with. His old fork had fallen under the table. When they finished dinner, he took one of the spoons from the silverware draw and pulled Tsuna to go outside with him. The two walked down the street until they found a dirt road. Natsu stabbed the fork into the ground and Tsuna stared at him curiously.

"It's a fork in the road!" Natsu proclaimed loudly to his twin. Tsuna tilted his head to the side. "Alau-nii told me that saying!"

"Oh!" Tsuna stared at the fork. It was a fork.. and it was in the road... "I get it now!"

The two went home and passerbys could only begin to fathom why there was a fork stuck in the road as they walked by.


	13. Dirty Talking

Sorry for the long wait. It's summer. What do you expect? Lol.

Fooling around on my Tumblr (link on my profile)

Oh, is anyone familiar with a series called Sonic X? I'm lazy to type it, so go look at my poll and I guess you'll get the message. Meh.

There was a few things in this chapter that you guys have been waiting for~ So enjoy!

By the way, I doubt this chapter makes ANY SENSE.

**Replies:** (Sorry if I got your screen name wrong, too many reviews to reply to haha)

**TotalAmuto:** Since you were 6? Isn't that much of an exaggeration? XD

**Orange-y27:** Writer's block is annoying D: I'm not exactly sure how quickly the Tsuna-harem will progress... though, I'm hoping it's fast enough for you guys XD

**df14-blacksnow:** There's actually pictures of me cosplaying on my D.A lol. I made it with a passing grade on my exams~~ thank you~

**XxShiroumiArisaxX:** I'm glad you're all excited xD

**Morvo:** Tsuna's getting his pairings now :o

**StupidNightZombie:** I'm sure they'd make exceptions for some Uke action ;D

**rachel-chanx3:** It was a NIGHTMARE! D: Really? That's raelly unfortunate! Maybe next time? ;D

**ezcap1st:** Glad you like them xD

**Senna-X3:** Hibari can stand all epicly in the most awkwardest of situations! XD I doubt I know you, I'm all the way in Ontario haha

**stormypeach1396:** Well, searching for a school is hard work! Haha, a ballistic Tsuna! XD I'll consider that notion lol.

**Ilyasviel16:** I got the idea after my friend suggested we actually stick some abandoned fork we found, in an actual dirt road haha.

**x. Yuee.x:** Are the lemons too sweet and sour for you? *nudgenudge* ;D I absolutely LOVE Enma and Cozart, they're so... LOVEABLE! I want to pinch their cheeks haha.

As for Tsuna's harem and such character appearances and cameos, you're just going to have to wait and find out once I get off my lazy ass XD. Just a thought, but wouldn't a manly Chrome, BE a Mukuro? I though that in the KHR fandom, there's a LOT of Tsuna love?

**ShiroHachi to KuroHachi:** Ah, laziness and procrastination gets the best of us all! It would seem that everyone who reads this story is sadistic (though, I am, quite sadistic myself as well) and their predictions are quite amusing to read ahah.

OC? Do you mean Cozart? Cozart's the Simon Primo LOL not an OC.

**Mel-Chama:** Glad you liked it XD, it was quite amusing to write!

**The Pocketwatch Ripper:** I'm happy that you liked the omake XD. As for your surprise fic, I absolutely loved it. Thank you! As for your guesses, you're just going to have to wait and find out! Are you serious? That can't possibly be true,can it? I do believe that there are other fics that have Alaude and Hibari in AU and that they're relatives if I'm not mistaken...

**Mato:** I think I broke nearly everyone's heart when they read that scene... I'm quite sure that everyone can agree with your feelings haha.

**Burraku:** Yes, there is G27. Don't worry haha. I absolutely love the pairing as well XD. I'm glad that it makes you patient for it haha, I think it won't take long for me to stir up some G27 love, after all, it's one of my favourites!

I made a tonfa once and someone got bored enough to take it and try whacking their hand with it. Let's just say they had a red palm LOL.

The pun was actually done in real life out of boredom and a random discarded fork XD. I think a dog kicked it or something though.

Glad you liked the omakes XD

**Miraoi Leons:** I'm not quite sure when that'll happen, but I'm hoping I can piece it together soon for you guys XD. Well, I guess a lot of people will be pleased with this chapter since it holds a few things that everyone's been waiting for. It gets awkward to write smut and such sometimes, though I live through it since I'm just such a big pervert haha.

It's okay, I love long reviews after all haha.

It's probably because I'm not really used to writing full out serious stories since I quite enjoy writing quick random jokes for kicks. I'm still working to writing with a more mature outing and building, though I'm still not quite there yet, I know that for a fact.

Oh, I actually love that fanfic and wish my writing was bending towards that style, I'm just doing it... slower, than most people would like. I'm trying to be able to write seriously and maturely, while sometimes just go FWOMP on some parts, I'm not a very serious person after all haha.

Once again, It's OK, **I LOVE long reviews** *hugs*

**That's Riku:** Here you go :D

**ThE-FaInTinG-faNGirl:** Lol, I like the way you think XD. Though, I'm not going to reveal what happened in Italy until, most likely, the next chapter, so you're going to have to wait to find out! But just for the sake of saying, you are... somewhat close.

**LovelessXHeartlessXSoulless:** Well, for your question, I guess it's explained in this chapter, however, I don't really have good reasoning skills so I'll apologize before you actually read it haha. Please don't kill me *hides*

Well, if you like it like that, you're going to somewhat enjoy the end of the chapter I suppose.

**chocoluvr15:**_(I'm going to reply to all your reviews as one haha)_ Well, with bad TV and other influences going round in the world today, what do you expect? Nobody seems to really like Giotto it would seem xD.

* * *

Giotto stood smirking at Natsu. Hibari was frowning. Alaude was rolling his eyes. Natsu was facepalming.

"I'm surprise you're still willing to stand here before us," Alaude muttered. Normally, you'd think someone to pretty much got raped by three friends… er… two friends and one enemy, would stay far, far away from the perpetrators, wouldn't you? Natsu grunted and slipped his hands into his pockets. He glanced at each of them and sighed.

"I'm hoping it was a onetime fling with you guys," Natsu was specifically glancing at the skylark brothers. "It's not like I haven't slept with anyone before…"

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whooaaa, slow down boy." Giotto believed that his ears were tricking him. "You slept with more than one person and us?"

"No… the other person and you three…" Natsu rolled his eyes.

"Other person?" Hibari asked. His eyes narrowed. It could not possibly be who he thought it was, could it?

"Name is not to be said," Natsu said frowning.

"That still doesn't explain how you're still willing to stand here," Alaude pointed out.

"It's one of those freak relations where you've known someone for so long that you're not surprised of what they do… I guess?"

"Wait, so you were expecting us to practically jump you?" Giotto was looking at him in mock disbelief. Natsu glared at him.

"Not you, I knew you'd jump me, I was talking about Kyouya and Alaude. I mean come on, these two guys never get laid, I know that for a fact. When the sexual tension gets too much, you join in anything. Right?"

"I supposed," Giotto murmured.

"I object," Hibari growled. Giotto shook his head.

"Oh come on Kyouya, don't think I don't see those weird glances you send me or Tsuna," Natsu said with a raised eyebrow. "Only reason I let it slide is that I doubted that you'd snap…"

"Fortunately, it was when I was having fun with you," Giotto said slyly as he slid an arm around Natsu's waist. The brunette frowned and kicked Giotto in the groin. The elder fell over and let out a strangled cry. Alaude raised an eyebrow.

"Watch where you're aiming Natsu, or else you'll ruin the goods. The only goods," Alaude said with a smirk. Natsu snorted.

"The only good thing about him I suppose?" Natsu said. Giotto looked up with a pain smile.

"So you're saying that I'm good in bed?" Natsu kicked him in the head.

"Anyways, you guys are like family to me too, so I can't exactly stay away, can I?"

"Yes you can actually," Giotto intercepted. He received another kick in the leg. Natsu rolled his eyes. Giotto somehow managed to stand up… He raised an eyebrow before looking back and forth between the three other males. "Wait, if you think of them like brothers, doesn't that count as incest? Or at least indirect?"

Once again, Giotto lay on the ground holding his groin.

"Natsu, all your explanations make no sense, you're an enigma," Alaude muttered.

Xxx

The one night Tsuna watched poorly produced late night television like Natsu was when the elder was asleep and Nana was out of the house. He stood there engrossed by the strange things they did. What was the weird vibrating object that the woman was putting inside of herself? Tsuna furrowed his brows and watched as she screamed. Tsuna jumped in surprise and lowered the volume.

Later on, some random guy came into the shot and somehow he was naked… ok… Tsuna furrowed his brows. Did this show even have a plot? Wait, why was he watching this? He had a pink blush on his face when the man was –for the lack of better words in Tsuna's vocabulary –inside the woman's danger zone (he had been watching too much MadTV©) the man was saying weird things. He turned up the volume slightly and shifted closer to the screen.

"Ooh… you like that, don't you, you little slut," the man growled. The woman cried out.

"Y-yes! Pound into me with your hot cock!~" She cried out. Tsuna turned bright red at her response. Wait. What was a slut?

"You little whore!" Whore? What was that? A few more weird phrases and actions were done before Tsuna just stared at the screen in pure confusion.

Hearing some footsteps and the flushing of a toilet, Tsuna turned his attention to his right. He heard some more thumping of footsteps and the sound of someone tapping glasses together. Tsuna assumed that was Natsu getting a glass of water. He turned off the TV and headed into the kitchen.

"Natsu," he called softly. Said boy groaned in response and rubbed sleep out of his eyes.

"Yeah Tsuna?" Natsu replied with a yawn. "Why aren't you asleep?" He took a big gulp of water.

"I was watching TV! This man said some weird words! Natsu, do you know what a Slut or Whore is?"

Natsu choked on the water. "Tsuna… exactly what were you watching?"

"What you watch at night!" Tsuna chirped. "Now what does it mean?"

"Err…" Natsu placed his glass on the counter, not wanting to choke on more water on Tsuna's newly acquired vocabulary. "They're synonyms… I guess… They're people that have sex with multiple people… a lot… and like it… I guess…" Natsu paused. Did that mean he was a slut?

"I see… Does that make me a slut…? Since we have sex all the time…"

"Hell no!" Natsu shouted too loudly for his liking. Tsuna jumped in surprise. Natsu immediately hugged him. "Tsuna, you definitely are not a whore or slut or any other bad word!"

"It's a bad word?" Tsuna asked. Natsu let go of his brother and blinked. "But the woman looked really happy to be called that… She even agreed to it!"

"Okay… it's a bad word, just like any other swear words… in my books at least," Natsu grunted. "In sex talk, you can use it in dirty-talking… people like it… I guess…" On dear god, how in the world was he answering these questions? Natsu decided that he really needed to cut back on watching late night television and considering taking notes.

"But you swear a lot," Tsuna pointed out. "So you dirty talk people all the time?"

"Wait wait wait, Tsuna… Dirty talking and just cussing at someone are different subjects," Natsu said shaking his head.

"…" Tsuna was quite. Natsu just stared at him, preparing for more strange and awkward questions. "Do you like it when people dirty talk you?"

Natsu jaw slacked slightly. "Er… Um… what?"

"If I were to ask you while having sex with you, 'you like that, don't you, you whore', would you like it?"

"Tsuna! Where'd you learn that from!" Natsu seemed shocked that such words could come out of his brother's mouth. He was not aware about the fact that Tsuna could even attempt to speak dirty.

"Tv. Now, would you?" Tsuna asked. Natsu became slightly flustered and scratched his cheek.

"It depends I guess… Sometimes… it might… er…" Natsu did not know how to response.

Tsuna frowned and took a step closer to his brother who was leaning against the counter. He kissed him and invaded his mouth with his tongue. Tsuna grinded against Natsu through their pyjama pants. Natsu moaned and Tsuna gasped. They stopped kissed and started rubbing against each other. Tsuna reached down and slipped his hand down Natsu's pants and began to stroke his older brother. Natsu gasped out and moaned in bliss. Both boys had blushes on their cheeks and were panting.

"Aah! T-Tsuna…!" Natsu gasped out. Tsuna looked concentrated on something and licked the shell of Natsu's ear. Natsu's leg brushed gently against Tsuna's crotch, causing the other to gasp.

"Natsu… do you like that?"

Natsu moaned and let out a shaky "yeah" in response.

"You dirty little whore, you like it when I stroke you, don't you?" Natsu blinked in surprise and then cried out when Tsuna tightened his grip on his erection and pumped it roughly. Tsuna seemed to look at the counter curiously before another phrase came to his mind. "Do you want me to roughly pound you into the counter like the hot little slut you are?"

Natsu, now in the mood do to the working hand on his manhood and the breathless whispers in his ear could only moan and nod at his younger twin. Tsuna seemed amused at his new discovery and quickly turned Natsu around and pulled down the boy's pants and underwear. Thank goodness Nana was out of the house for a few days! Tsuna slipped two fingers in Natsu's hole and quickly prepared the boy. After a while of fingering, Tsuna pulled down his own pants and slipped into Natsu.

Natsu gasped and gripped the counter as Tsuna pushed in until the hilt and withdrew until the tip before slamming back home in one shot. Tsuna let out a moan and he slid in and out. Natsu cried out and bucked his hips.

Tsuna grinned. Looks like they were going to have fun that night!~

Xxx

To say that Natsu was less than ecstatic at Tsuna's newly acquired skill was an understatement. Fortunately, it was the weekend. Nana would be back on Monday… It was currently Sunday morning and Natsu was grumpily trying to stand up. After managing to with the help of the wall, Tsuna woke up and sat up happily.

"Natsu! You were so into it last night!" Tsuna said with a grin. "I should practice some more dirty talking!" Natsu looked at Tsuna with a horrified expression.

"No… TSUNA…. Please… don't…," Natsu said. "I'm already as sore as it is…"

"Oh come on Natsu! You seemed to really like it!" Tsuna protested as he stood up in all his naked glory and sauntered over to his twin. Natsu seemed regretful to allow Tsuna to have ever watched television at night.

Xxx

Sunday afternoon was when Natsu had an epiphany.

Tsuna knew Natsu had strange ideas every now and then, though it never went as far as to food. Nana had left for three days, saying she was going to visit and nurse their sick family friend, and quite honestly, the twins had never heard of the person.

Tsuna had been innocently watching some random show on TV one late evening to see Natsu walk into the living room with a sly grin on his face with one hand behind his back. Tsuna raised an eyebrow but dismissed it as he turned his attention back to the strange show on TV.

When he heard some strange noise and something against his cheek, he blinked when Natsu licked his cheek. He stared at his older brother in disbelief as he looked behind him. Natsu stood there with a can of whip cream innocently in his hand. He bent over and licked Tsuna's ear.

"Hey lil bro… want to let me top today?" Natsu whispered seductively in Tsuna's ear, causing the other to blush.

"T-top?" Tsuna squeaked. He had never considered having something up his… area… like Natsu…

"It'll be good, I promise…," Natsu said as he wrapped his arms around Tsuna's neck and turned Tsuna's head backwards and kissed him. During the kiss, he glanced down at Tsuna's lap and inwardly smirked. Still kissing Tsuna and slipping his tongue inside, he reached over and grabbed the tent slowly forming in Tsuna's pants. That caused Tsuna to break the kiss and gasp, shuddering as he placed his hands over Natsu's and Natsu fondled him.

"Na…tsu…," Tsuna moaned and Natsu stroked him teasingly. Natsu grinned and let go, feeling Tsuna grab his arm to stop him. Tsuna looked at him with a begging expression. Natsu blushed.

"Let's get down to business, shall we?" Natsu whispered huskily into Tsuna's ears as he sauntered over to the stairs and walked up them, pausing halfway to glance at Tsuna and beckoned him seductively with his finger before turning back around and head up to their bedroom. Tsuna immediately jump, ignoring his painful erection rubbing against the confinements of his pants and rushed upstairs after his twin.

He ran into his room to find Natsu sitting idly on his bed licking whipped cream off his index finger. Did I mention that his shirt had been discarded and laid innocently beside the bed? Tsuna nearly drooled at the sight. He could feel his pants becoming extremely uncomfortable.

"Come here, Tsuna," Natsu said with a sly smile. Tsuna immediately ran over and Natsu pushed him down on the bed. Tsuna whimpered when Natsu sat atop of his painful erection, their crotches touched, the only thing separating them was their pants. Natsu grunted at the wonderful friction before setting the whip cream aside and reaching down to rub Tsuna's nipples with his thumbs through Tsuna's shirt. Tsuna's breathing hitched and he shuddered, causing their nether regions to brush against each other again. Natsu sighed in pleasure.

Natsu removed his younger brother's shirt before looking down at his pink nubs mischievously. He reached over for the can of whipped cream and rubbed their crotches together, causing Tsuna to moan loudly. Natsu grinned and shook the can. He spray some cream on Tsuna's nipped and chuckled at the sight. Tsuna looked embarrassed to be stuck in such a predicament. Natsu grinned and leaned down and licked off the whip cream. When he sat back up, he had a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Y'know, Tsuna," Natsu started as he sprayed some whipped cream on Tsuna's navel. "Whip cream tastes really good on you." Tsuna turned bright red at the comment and with that, Natsu dipped down and licked up the whip cream. Tsuna shifted his legs, bringing some delicious friction to his need. "Impatient are we?"

"Come on Natsu," Tsuna whined, thrusting his legs upwards causing Natsu to gasp. "I didn't do this to you when we had sex all these years."

Natsu looked thoughtful before giving into Tsuna's pleading expression. He was really a sucker for his younger brother. Pun not intended.

Natsu rubbed their needs together one last time before shifting and taking off their pants and underwear quickly. Tsuna groaned as his length was set free from the confines of his pants. He thrusted his hips upwards again. "Hurry up Natsu…"

Natsu snickered and sprayed the top of Tsuna's erection with whip cream. "What a delicious looking treat…"

Tsuna let out a moan when Natsu licked the tip before taking him in his mouth. He whimpered as Natsu gave a fierce suck and licked his underside. Tsuna threw his head back and cried out as he came roughly into his older brother's mouth. Natsu swallowed it all and looked at Tsuna with a raised eyebrow. "That was fast…"

"S-shut up," Tsuna muttered blushing. Natsu laughed and flipped Tsuna over so that he was on his hands and knees. He looked at Tsuna's pink hole and then back at the can in his hand. He grinned when an idea came to him. Tsuna was about to glance back when he noticed that nothing had happened, only to feel something being put on his entrance. When he felt Natsu's tongue licking and prodding him, he realized that it was whipped cream. "Oooh….."

Natsu continued to lick up the whip cream and inserting his wet tongue into Tsuna's tight cavern, causing the younger to gasp. Tsuna gripped the sheets as Natsu's tongue extended fully in him and prodded around. It then started thrusting into him, he whimpered at the strange feeling. He then moaned and started thrusting back at Natsu, causing him to grin. Natsu reached over and started to stroke Tsuna's length, causing the younger to cry out. Natsu retracted his tongue and Tsuna moaned at the loss before crying out when a finger covered in cream was inserted into his anus.

Natsu immediately started thrusting the finger in and out, causing Tsuna to cry out at the feeling. Natsu later added another finger and started searching for a specific spot –

"Ahhh!"

He grinned when he found it. He began to rub that spot, causing Tsuna to wail in the sheer. Natsu licked his lips as he added another finger and continued to thrust his fingers at Tsuna's prostate. "Aah! N-Natsu… I'm going to…!"

"Not yet," Natsu murmured as he retracted his fingers, causing Tsuna to moan in dismay. Natsu looked down at his own hard length before placing himself at Tsuna's entrane and slowly sliding in. Tsuna's eyes widened as big as dinner plates he cried out.

"N-N-Natsu… it hurts…!" Tsuna cried, a few tears going down his cheeks.

"It's okay Tsuna," Natsu said soothingly. "It'll start to feel good soon enough."

Natsu began to thrust his hips slowly, letting Tsuna get accustom to the feeling. He made sure to brush against his prostate and soon enough, Tsuna was begging him to go faster. He happy complied as he picked up the pace. He groaned when Tsuna tightened as he cried out. Natsu only went faster and soon enough, he saw hot flashes and came inside his little brother. Natsu let out a content sigh as he pulled out of Tsuna.

"Wow…," Tsuna murmured tiredly. "That felt amazing… No wonder you always bottomed…"

Natsu turned bright red and pouted. "Tsuna…"

"But can I be bottom from now on?" Natsu's heart leaped in his chested and he grinned.

"No problem, Tsuna." Natsu kissed his brother as he helped him to the bathroom for a shower.

Xxx

Natsu let out a sneeze and cough.

"Natsu!" Tsuna rushed over and felt his forehead. "You have a fever!"

"It's probably from that shower since you took forever to get dressed," Natsu murmured. When the two had taken a shower earlier, Tsuna had trouble moving and getting out of the tub, which left Natsu to help dry and clothe him, still completely soaking wet. Tsuna grimaced.

"I'm so sorry!" Tsuna cried out.

"Eh? Natsu's sick?" Nana asked, walking into the room. "How?"

"Uhh," Tsuna did not know how to explain to his mother. A blush started to appear on his cheeks, confusing his mother.

"Well, Tsuna fell in an awkward position and hurt himself, so I had to help him take a shower…," Natsu said, lying easily. "I was wet for too long and got sick."

"Oh my," Nana said. "I'll go get you some medicine then."

"Thanks Mom," Natsu said with a smile as she returned it and left the room. Tsuna pouted at Natsu while the elder shrugged. "Looks like you're going to school today alone."

Tsuna frowned and sighed. He got dressed and grabbed his bag. He glanced at Natsu who was watching him with an amused expression and walked over and kissed his twin on his forehead before leaving. Natsu simply blinked in surprise and then grinned. "Oh Tsuna, you're so cute," he said when he heard the front door close.

Xxx

"Huh? New student?" Tsuna asked.

"Yeah! This is going to be awesome, haha," Yamamoto said.

"Probably going to be someone boring," Gokudera muttered.

"I wonder what the new student's like…," Tsuna murmured to himself thoughtfully as the teacher told everyone to take their seats. He glanced at Natsu's seat and then frowned. He sighed and then looked back at the front.

"Okay, we have a new student today –kora," Colonello said with a grin. "Come on in!"

A boy with red hair and a gloomy atmosphere walked into the room. Tsuna blinked. The boy had bandages all over his face and was not dressed in a proper uniform.

"This is Kozato Enma –kora!" Colonello introduced as he patted the redhead on the shoulder. "Let's see… You can sit beside… Sawada number two!... Come to think of it, where's Sawada one?"

"He's sick," Tsuna squeaked. Colonello raised an eyebrow at that but said nothing. Enma walked over to the empty seat beside Tsuna as Colonello began the lesson. "H-hey, I'm Tsuna." Tsuna smiled at him.

Enma glanced at him and nodded.

Something told Tsuna that they were going to be interesting friends.

Xxx

"No way Cozart! Can't believe you transferred here, man!" Giotto said with a fond grin.

"Well, I can't leave to cause hell without me, could I?" Cozart, a redhead that looked eerily similar to Enma said.

"Too late for that," Alaude muttered.

"Long time to see guys!" Cozart said with a big smile.

"Still doing that weird hobby of yours?" G asked. Cozart simply smirked in response. G frowned.

"Let's go check up on Enma! It's lunch anyways!" Cozart said with a grin. Giotto nodded and followed.

"Hmm?" The blonde glanced at the classroom. No way… "Enma's in the same class as the twins?"

"The twins?" Cozart asked. "Oh! The two you were telling me about on IM?"

"Yeah," Giotto said.

"You never did tell me what they looked like, not even a picture," Cozart said while pursing his lip.

"It's better as a surprise," Giotto said with a grin. He sauntered into the classroom and blinked. He saw Tsuna, but where was Natsu? Shrugging it off, he walked over to the younger twin.

"Hey Tsuna," Giotto said with a smile.

"Oh, hey, Giotto," Tsuna said with a smile.

"Long time no see, Enma."

"Huh? You know Enma-kun?" Tsuna asked.

"Yep, I'm friends with his older brother," Giotto said. He glanced over at his friend before blinking. Cozart was staring at Tsuna in shock.

"No way! It's Tsuna!" Cozart said with a big grin. "Or is it Natsu?"

"T-Tsuna… um… sorry but… do I know you?"

Cozart blinked and then rubbed his head. "Aaah… Looks like you forgot about me… well, you _were_ a little kid after all… Natsu probably still remembers be, after all, he was crying while holding my hand, haha."

"Natsu? Crying while holding your hand?" Giotto and Tsuna said in disbelief.

"Fratello?" Enma asked with a frown. "Are you sure it's them?"

"Yep!" Cozart said, giving his younger brother the thumbs up.

"Well, if you guys want to confirm… why don't we go to Tsuna's house and visit Natsu?" Giotto suggested with a grin.

"Sounds good," Cozart said. Enma simply shrugged. Tsuna hummed for a second.

"That's fine… I guess…" Tsuna looked at Cozart with a frown. "Um… if you don't mind me asking… but where did we meet?"

Cozart simply smiled.

"In Italy."

* * *

Derp.


	14. NOTICE D8

Okay, I think I need to write this after how long it has been. I would like to make it clear that I do not plan on discounting this, unless stated otherwise later on. I'm just doing school work and living life. I'm kicking it up this year, 'cause you have to start somewhere, do you not? So currently, this story and all my other works are on HIATUS until further notice. I actually have some written but not enough to call a chapter. I'm trying to piece together a resume for class and for future endevours and I can only predict and expect some hard work for someone as laid back as me. So either wish me luck or just breeze past this. Really your choice.


End file.
